Pokemon: Endwar's Aftermath
by Thunder Lord
Summary: years have passed since the last free human controlled nation fell to the Pokemorphs, and over the years, human and Morph relations have reached their end as humans are forced to live within the ruins of their cities. Join Eirik as he strives to rebuild
1. Prologue

Prologue: Origin of the Brotherhood

_Outside the Ruins of Sunnaland, Ruins of Bokn, Norway_

_23.09.2013_

_14.39 Hours_

A chilling wind crept through the battle torn landscape, discouraging the already gutless humans even further, while it only served to annoy the proud Pokemorphs of the Holy Morph Empire.

Once this wind would have only brought the sweet scents of Norway, some leaves, loose grass and the occasional piece of paper that some person would have carelessly thrown away.

Now however it also brought the smells of death, of burning wood, and most of all, the Defeat of the once proud Nation of Norway.

During the Endwar the small islands of Bokn was used as the staging area of the Invasion of Rogaland, now it was mostly abandoned by the Empire, save for the Newly constructed Village of Chimcity, with the rest of the Islands being left to Anarchy and the Savagery of the now divided humans.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

On the war torn road, damaged beyond repair by the invading Pokemorphs, a young human Male wandered, seeking refuge in the one place he knew he had a home...

he had blond hair, although due to the lack of clean water, it had more of a black-yellow appearance.

He wasn't exactly the tallest man, being shorter than the average nineteen year old, but, due to having spent one year traveling the islands and stealing from the Empire, he had lost a lot of the extra weight he had from before, along with some extra needed weight.

His clothes were old, being whatever he could grab after he went to his self imposed Exile, with the only thing looking even Remotely new, being the small bronze, hammer shaped Pendant, tied around his neck with a worn string.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Eirik took a deep breath as he looked at what had once been one of his homes; an old, war damaged house on the outside of what used to be a small village.

The roof of the house, as well as it's second floor, had been blown to pieces, with only a small chunk of the left side of the roof being untouched, while the rest was either damaged or gone.

The first floor looked no better, having been shot up and having suffered from various other damages, the only part of the house that looked even remotely whole, was the basement, and Eirik knew that it probably wasn't so.

The yard around the house was full of craters caused by grenades, the once green yards, being more brown from the mold under the destroyed grass, and the stone wall that protected the property, having collapsed on several points, and the river being littered with the debris of the battle, being the ground, broken tools, or the now decomposing bodies of the long since dead humans.

Near the house, on its northeastern side, was a small forest, or what was left of it, with the trees having been burnt to charcoal.

There was a small clearing next to the forest, which had been cleared out before the war to build a new house, the smoking ruins of its foundations still remaining.

To the Northwest of Eirik's old Vacation home was a smaller building, although it was completely burnt down by now, along with the wooden terrace that was built around it.

Eirik could not help but give a saddened sigh at the view; once this had been his utopia, the place where he would go to find his peace and happiness...

Now however, he was here because he had no other choice, he simply could not wander the smoking ruins of Bokn any longer, and this was the safest place he could think of, which, once one could get a good look at the place, explained much about the state of the rest of the Islands...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Eirik carefully entered through the entrance, carefully inspecting all craters and possible hiding spots, knowing full and well that someone could be lying in ambush, after a year of wandering through an old battlefield, he knew that fact all to well.

This permitted him to see, and dodge the attack that awaited him from one of the nearby deeper craters.

The man was young, barely eighteen years old, his red hair, nearly reaching down to his gut, and his blue eyes, full of the sorrow from loosing his family, something Eirik knew all to well.

Like Eirik, this man was wearing rags that he either had when he lost his home, or clothes he either managed to steal, find or loot from a corpse...

unlike Eirik however, this man had been blessed with a beard, which by now had grown as long as, and almost as blackened by dirt and other things as Eiriks own hair.

The man swung an old rusted kitchen knife, presumably from the ruins of the kitchen room of the house, in his attempt to chase away the intruder from his home.

Eirik however reacted faster, diving under the attack, before gripping the man's arm, and literary punching the knife out of his hand.

The knife landed behind Eirik, its point end piercing one of the few grass covered patches that was left on the land.

Eirik's green eyes locked with the other man's amber eyes, and Eirik drew instant recognition on the filthy face.

"Tor?" Eirik asked, surprised that one of his friends would be able to survive the Endwar, Eirik's family sure as hell didn't.

"Eirik?" Tor asked, Just as Surprised, if not more, he had Obviously not seen anyone friendly lately...

"Tor!" Eirik said again, happy to finally spot someone he knew, or at least someone friendly

"You lucky bastard, what the hell are you doing here!" Eirik asked cheerfully as he embraced Tor in a good old hug, while Tor returned the hug, also happy to see him.

"I was seeking shelter, obviously" Tor said jokingly as the two released from the hug, although he probably meant what he said. "What about you?" he asked, interested in why Eirik would return to this place.

"This is my home" Eirik said, seeming to be completely truthful at his comment, nearly tricking Tor.

"really, you actually think that's true?" Tor asked, knowing full and well that the current anarchy the Ruins of Bokn was in, had completely dissolved any property laws that humanity once had.

"not anymore, but this is the only place I... knew, inside out..." Eirik said, directing to how the Environment had changed much because of the battle that had taken place here.

"yeah right..."

"anyhow..." Eirik said, aiming to steer the conversation away from that subject, he might not own the place anymore, but it was still his home, that much was certain.

"where's the rest of the family?" Eirik asked, curious as to why Tor was alone, although he could probably guess where they were...

Tor looked down, seeming to be remembering the family he once had, merely replying "Dead, all of them..."

Eirik looked down as well, he knew that Tor, as well as any other man or woman, would have a good bond with their family, and would be devastated if any of them lost their life

"I'm sorry..."

"no matter, where's your family?" Tor asked, although from the mourning look in his eyes, he didn't really need an answer to know, he just needed to make sure...

"probably in Valhalla by now..." Eirik replied, earning himself a surprised stare from Tor.

"wait..." he started, pausing to process the information just given to him, before adding the question "you've started to believe in the old Norse Gods?"

"they seem to listen better than Arceus" Eirik Replied, clutching the small Bronze hammer around his neck, while closing his eyes, as if making a silent prayer

"really now?" Tor asked, clearly not convinced, if not suspecting Eirik for being a lunatic.

"I'm serious Tor" Eirik began, before he Explained "they seem to have helped me escape the Holy Morph Empire many times over, while praying to Arceus seemed to reveal me to the morphs around me.."

"seriously?" Tor asked, not entirely convinced, although Eirik's statement did somehow make sense, Arceus did seem to favor the pokemorphs lately.

"hm, maybe I should give them a try..."

Eirik didn't exactly reply positively to the idea, instead saying "that can be the same for me, I believe in what I want to believe, while you can believe in whatever you want to believe..."

"o... kay" Tor replied unsteadily, a little surprised that Eirik didn't want him to believe, letting him choose so for himself, other religions always wanted those not in their beliefs, to join.

Eirik decided to change the subject again, as the questioning of his belief always grew boring at this point

"anyhow..." he said, effectively changing the direction of the conversation before Tor could even begin "I think we should be sticking together, you know what they say, safety in numbers..."

Tor gave a slight chuckle at the idea, some sort of mockery idea forming in his brain "yeah, maybe we could form a brotherhood for all those who's lost someone" he said, laughing a little more at the comment.

Eirik however found something in the comment "hm... the lost brotherhood, not a bad idea actually" he said, thinking about the name.

Tor gave another laugh "well it certainly has a nice ring to it..." he said, although he wasn't finished

"But I think it's better if we don't, it sounds too much like a name for a resistance group..."

Eirik looked to him, raising an eyebrow as he did "Who said we weren't going to rebel?" he asked.

Tor eyed Eirik at the comment, looking at the man as if he had gone insane, fighting the Empire, that would be about as effective as a Caterpie fighting a Pidgeot, impossible to win, and certainly the best way to die.

"The fact that we're both cowards, and the fact that you Hate battles..." Tor pointed out

Eirik gave a little grin before he commented on Tor's point "you fought me, knowing full and well that you could die if you did..."

"I hate fighting, but I also hate starving more, which I would have if you came here to plunder" Tor Explained, moving around Eirik to get his knife.

"True, but we don't need to rebel, we can make due with the land here and try to rebuild our home" Eirik said, almost sounding hopeful for the future as he did, one could never know how things would turn out.

Tor however, did not share the same shred of enthusiasm, simply replying "Yeah, cause the Holy Morph bastards are sure to let us do that"

Eirik couldn't blame Tor for being fearful of the Holy Morph Empire, since they looked upon themselves as the perfect beings, while humans were the lowly scum who deserved nothing but their death.

Eirik however had a little more enthusiasm, quickly stating "Hey, nothing Ventured, nothing gained..."

Tor gave a sigh as he dragged his knife out of the ground, checking it for any damages from hitting the ground, before he put it in his pocked, finally saying "Fine..."

He looked to Eirik, who gave a small smile, glad that they had agreed...

"from now on, this land belongs to us, the Lost Brotherhood..."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Author's notes:_

_before you state the obvious, yes, I know that someone already made something like this before, and that someone copied it before, but it looked so awesome, so I decided to make one myself._

_However, unlike the other stories (that I read) I decided to have the main character be without any of his family, whereas the other main characters had still living siblings._

_I also decided to make an... interesting plot for the lost Brotherhood, whereas others mostly fight against a conspiracy in NYC of USA, Eirik and his companions actually have their attentions divided on the Islands of Bokn in Norway, with several plots you will notice as the story progresses._

_As for me naming a town for Chimcity, I wanted to try being a little original, and that was one of the best names I could think of._

_Also where the others decided to make a chapter based on a quick history lesson, I decided to make a little differently, having some history articles in each chapter, starting from after 1945_

_6 August. 1945: The Nuclear bombing of Hiroshima causes a major uprising of Pokemorphs in the United states, the Pokemorphs claiming that a Nuclear bombing was uncalled for. The uprising is quickly quelled, but fights for the Pokemorph Rights becomes harder in America_

_9 August. 1945: Another uprising is started by the drop of "Fat man" on Nagasaki, this time joined with several humans protestants, causing damages in Washington for over 300.000 Dollars, the Military is forced to intervene, and forty persons are "accidentally massacred" all Pokemorphs_

_5 September. 1948: Civil Rights Activist Rodney Steel calls for a Vote on Pokemorph Rights, for their assistance in the War_

_21 September. 1948: Rodney's campaign for equal rights between Pokemorphs and Humans meets its end with his assassination at the Washington Monument during one of his speeches, the suggestion is revoked, Tensions rise amongst the Pokemorph population_

_27 June 1950: USA decides to assist in the Korean war, sending hundreds of thousands of American troops to assist South Korea. Pokemorphs are Expected to participate in the assistance_

_2 July 1950: less than a thousand pokemorphs join in the Korean war, and over ten thousand Morphs in direct protest against the war._

_6 July. 1950: the peoples republic of China authorizes a major transfer of soldiers to North Korea. over a million Pokemorphs are shipped of to fight in the Korean war._

_14 July. 1950: Pokemorphs in both the US, UK and other nations joins in the Korean war, as retaliation against China for forcing their brethren into the war._

_27 July. 1953: the Armistice is signed by the now Divided Korea, and surviving Pokemorphs from both sides are shipped back home, expecting recognition from their human friends._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Public Enemy

_Chimcity, Ruins of Bokn, Norway_

_27.08.2023_

_05.05 Hours_

Even in the quiet of the Night, Chimcity was bristling with life of Pokemorphs, either amusing themselves at the open bars or at the late stores shopping, such as clothes and video games...

"Get him! its the Shadowthief!" or in Eirik's case, chasing him across town, trying to kill him because of a simple loaf of bread he stole from the Town bakery.

As for his title, The Shadowthief... the loaf of bread was the only thing he had stolen This night...

He had made visits on many nights before, always wearing an ugly mask to hide his face, a black set of clothes, and always returning to his home with something in hand...

Today however his adventure into town had been rather fruitless, as he normally would return with a bag full of either food, tools, equipment or other things, while today, he had made a fluke, and only managed to snatch a loaf of bread before he was discovered.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The mob wasn't many today, being around Twenty or thirty in total, Eirik really didn't have the time to stop counting them, and he doubted that they really had the patience to permit him.

He continued to run, continuously dodging the elemental attacks the Morphs were either throwing, spitting, or launching at him, and continuously ignoring the death-threats and insults that they continued to shout at him.

He dived for one of the alleys, knowing full and well that the Morphs wouldn't fall for it, however tricking them wasn't exactly his motive just yet.

As the Morphs got into the alleyway, they found their hated Shadowthief running towards the other side, looking as though he believed he had eluded his pursuers.

The other end of the alleyway however, was soon filled with Morphs that apparently had decided to flank him if he had planned to run in that direction.

_That's where they were went..._ Eirik thought to himself as he stopped, looking around in the alleyway for a way to escape

"There's no escaping now, puny human!" one of the Pokemorphs shouted, preparing to end the life of the one who had been bothering them for around ten to eleven years.

Eirik was trapped, there wasn't even a manhole to crawl into, yet he had planned for this, merely smiling, before shouting "Scout, Now!"

A blinding light erupted above the alleyway, making everyone in it turn away from the light, and Eirik, giving him time to escape.

As the light dimmed, the people turned to Eirik again, ready to gut, stab and behead him, only to find that he was no longer there.

The Morphs instantly reacted, shouting questions such as "where the hell did he go!" and "Where is he?" along with comments and curses that should never reach the ears of children.

One of the morphs reacted a little differently, soon shouting "don't just stand here, spread out and find the human, we mustn't let him escape again!"

the crowd dissipated, organizing several smaller groups to spread out and try to find Eirik...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"How come nobody ever thinks of looking up when they are searching for someone?" Eirik Asked sarcastically as he looked to the crowd under him. The Flash that Scout had provided him had helped him scale the wall of a nearby building when nobody was looking, although it wasn't that easy when he had trouble seeing himself, he had done it plenty of times before to know what to do.

A small, somewhat healthy pokemon landed next to Eirik, with the term small used loosely, being over half of Eirik's height, although she was smaller than the average Beedrill.

It had four insect feet, although one of them had a small scar, which no enemy had been able to see yet, while the rest of the body was somewhat the same as the average Beedrill; yellow body with two black stripes on the abdomen, as well as three stingers, two on its upper legs and one on the earlier mentioned abdomen.

Scout looked towards Eirik, his red eyes, although hard to read by the normal man, practically screamed "seriously? You think about that now!"

"What? It's something that has always annoyed me" Eirik exclaimed "I mean seriously, how hard is it to figure out that someone is above you, when they've vanished without a trace in a city or a forest?"

"How hard is it to realize when somebody is right behind you?" a Sarcastic voice erupted behind the two, making them turn towards whoever was behind them.

It was a Pokemorph, and from the equipment he wore, he was quite high class in the Empire's society.

From his Tonfa like arms, red chest crystal, and freaky green and blue gladiator-helmet like hairstyle, he was obviously a Gallade Pokemorph, his Red eyes directly aimed at Eirik, standing ready to fight the thief.

Eirik stood there, surprised at the sudden appearance of a Morph, before he calmly said "ops..."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

For some time, the two merely looked at each other, Eirik trying to spot an escape route, while his adversary, probably had already thought of fifteen ways to kill Eirik, of which ten probably included the Gallade throwing him of the roof.

"How did you figure out that I was here?" Eirik asked indifferently, preparing himself for a duel, which probably would be his end.

The Gallade gave a little grin, before he replied "When you got a brain, it's not that hard to figure out..."

Eirik couldn't help but laugh at the comment, this guy was deliberately mocking his own people, probably not even realizing it himself "he-hey, a Morph with a sense of humor" he said, stopping to laugh some more, before he decided to add "you don't see that everyday!"

Gallade however, resumed to the task at hand, quickly deciding to say "watch it human..." which pretty much removed Eirik's amusement.

"and there it ended..."

The Gallade ignored the comment, calmly announcing "you're under arrest by the Chimcity Police department"

"says who?" Eirik asked, he hadn't seen many from the Town's police department, so he knew there weren't many of them in the city that had a high-

"Chimcity's Chief of Police..."

This surprised Eirik, the highest ranking officer in the police he had seen had been a Sergeant, and even that guy had stumbled upon Eirik on complete accident, never have a police officer been sent out to give chase after Eirik.

"oh my" Eirik said mockingly, deciding to add to the mock "a high ranking police officer actually cares enough to meet me, I'm honored..."

The Morph was starting to loose patience, that much Eirik could tell, but...

"I'm sorry" he said, preparing to explain "but I have no intention to get jailed, there's too much to do, and too little time to do it"

The Gallade gave a sigh, almost sounding if he had been hoping that this would go without struggle

"so we must fight then?"

Eirik gave a sigh, looking quickly over to Scout, who nodded, before he calmly replied "not me, but..."

He immediately pointed towards the Gallade shouting "Scout, Pin Missile!"

Scout immediately took of, the two stingers on his front legs getting enveloped by a bright light, before launching several smaller versions of the stingers, all aimed directly at the Gallade morph.

The Man merely sighed, before he raised his left arm, his eyes flashing blue, stopping the attack with confusion.

"you didn't really think you could win with such a move did you" he asked as he looked behind the failed Pin Missile attack, only to see that the two were no longer there.

"No but it was the perfect distraction!" the Gallade turned to the right where the voice had erupted from, only to find that Eirik already had found a way to jump over to another rooftop.

"wha-" the Gallade said, nearly loosing his focus on the Pin Missile, stopping them from hitting him just in time, although they came too close for comfort.

"See Ya!" Eirik shouted with a grin, starting to run of towards the wastelands of Bokn

"H-hey! Get Back Here!" this made the Gallade loose his focus, making the missiles speed up again, exploding as they hit him, ramming him into the wall of a second building, and knocking him out cold as he did...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Eirik continued to jump from roof to roof, occasionally being forced to hide behind whatever he could while waiting for either a search group searching the roofs, or young couples making out in the moonlight, personally, Eirik preferred the mobs, them he could sneak around, especially if they were facing the other way.

Eventually he reached his goal, a large wall constructed around the settlement, as the means to keep the so called "treacherous human bastards" out of the city, where there was only one way out, and one way in.

and unbeknownst to the Empire, a secret entrance that Eirik had found years ago to gain entrance to the city.

Scout had earlier on left, to keep a lookout from the sky, the city had a bug problem already, so it didn't matter that much if they saw one separated from the rest, which made Scout the ideal air control for Eirik.

Eirik arrived at a small abandoned alley, the buildings there built directly into the wall.

There wasn't much in the alley, save for a few trash cans and a manhole, this alley had been relatively unused by the empire, and it was to small to fit a building, meaning no one would use it.

Eirik approached the manhole, carefully opening it, for it was in the sewers his escape would be possible, seeing as it led below the wall, and out to the sea.

As he entered the manhole, he looked to Scout. The Beedrill had seen that his work was done, and had already begun planning his way to the regroup point, leaving the perimeter of the city.

Eirik crawled back into the manhole, closing it above him, afterward dropping into the darkness of the sewers, proceeding out of the City...

and into the Ruins of Bokn...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Chimcity Outskirts, Ruins of Bokn, Norway_

_06.00 Hours_

In the small forest outside Chimcity, one man was standing, waiting for his companion to arrive.

He wasn't young anymore, although he couldn't be classified as old just yet, being Twenty-eight years old, his red hair being actually cleaner than when he had joined the Brotherhood.

It had also been cut shorter, although it wasn't exactly cut good, with several pieces of hair being shorter, or longer than what he wanted, but such was the fate of those without a good barber...

his bear however looked a little better, as he had gotten better at shaving with a rusted kitchen knife, although he still wasn't too good on it.

His clothes hadn't changed since he joined the Brotherhood, with the only difference being that they had gotten more worn during the years, to the point of ripping if he made one stupid move.

Other than that, a few bruises, and the fact that he weighed less than the average man during the golden age, he was actually very lucky, considering that he had his life, often food to eat, clean water, and the most important thing; loyal companions.

Tor looked to the City again, seeing the city slowly returning to life again, meaning that either the sun was rising up again, and he just couldn't see it, or Eirik had gotten himself in trouble again...

"Ah this is just great, Just Great!" Tor said to himself, realizing that it was the latter, cursing both mentally, and directly to himself. He had told Eirik to be careful fifteen times, every single time he went into the city, yet Eirik continuously got in trouble whenever he got into town.

As a sudden familiar sound came above him Tor stopped cursing, if Scout was here, it meant that Eirik had escaped the City.

Tor looked up to a nearby tree, seeing Scout as he landed on a branch to rest after a hard day of work, getting as much rest that was possible during the time it took for Eirik to get to the forest, to get moving and return to the home.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It took over half an hour before Eirik arrived, having ditched his thief clothes, and mask, revealing how he looked under his mask.

Eirik had suffered over the last ten years, and not just due to the lack of food and medicine, but he had scars covering almost his entire face, and Tor knew that it wasn't just there, but the entire upper body, although he wasn't that damaged under the Belt.

His blond hair had been damaged and ripped in several places, making it appear as if he had cut his own hair only halfway through.

His rags were still the same as when he had settled down, although he had somehow managed to keep them in better condition that Tor's own clothes, but that was only by a thin margin.

"you're late Eirik" Tor said irritated.

"what I had a time limit?" Eirik said mockingly, although a little confused

"No, but you normally would be able to get in and out much quicker" Tor commented, pointing towards the Town, which by now were sending Flying Morphs to scout out Eirik.

"sorry, I got a little sidetracked" Eirik said, sounding almost a little apologetic, although Tor knew that he wasn't being serious, in the years Tor had known him, he rarely was.

Tor gave a sight, while Eirik wasn't exactly the most serious guy around, his sidetracks were never any good.

"what happened this time" Tor asked preparing for the worst that Eirik could spout out

"I almost got caught"

"What!" Tor shouted, making Eirik shush him, some of the town's police were starting to spread out

"Calm down, don't freak" he said, getting ready to clamp Tor's mouth shut if the police got any closer, so they wouldn't hear them shouting at each other

"I told you before!" Tor said, getting slightly annoyed at the constant comment "I only freak when something goes wrong!"

Eirik wasn't going to let the comment go, he never did "considering that something always goes wrong, that does explain much"

"shut up!" Tor shouted, making Eirik shush him once more, the cops were getting closer to them...

"we'll let it slide for now"

Tor nodded, now remembering the threat of the soldiers that could simply kill them for being nearby.

However, Tor's curiosity got the better of him, making him ask "was this loaf of bread all you managed to grab this time?" pointing towards the bread in Eirik's left arm

Eirik suddenly got a little paler, immediately answering "sadly yes..."

"Dam it Eirik!" Tor said irritated, before he was shushed by Eirik again, reminding him the position they were in.

"it was a poor run today, I admit" Eirik said, although he didn't sound all to apologetic with the comment.

Tor had to force away his urge to shout, seeing as the police was getting rather close to the forest.

"anyhow" Eirik whispered, signalizing Scout to return to the house, which the Beedrill did gladly, before Eirik turned back to Tor, whispering "maybe we should probably get back before the others start to miss us..."

he paused, thinking to squeeze one last comment before the two left, he turned around and whispered "or before the Empire hear you complaining and decide to shut you up..."

"lets just go..." Tor whispered, getting a slight paranoia from the police closing in...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Ruins of Bokn, Norway_

_07.30 Hours_

Morning arrived, and Eirik and Tor soon found themselves close to their home...

They had decided to remain on the road, or what was left of it from the Endwar, with Scout for some reason having decided to stay and keep a watch over them, although neither of the two could blame him, the last time Scout had left, they had been plundered by bandits.

They walked in silence, not really having much to discuss, mostly because they either talked about farming, building, and stealing from the empire; the farming went well so they didn't talk about that, they had no more materials to build from so there was no point in discussing that out in the open, and neither really wanted to discuss today's Supply run, meaning that it wasn't much to talk about...

eventually Eirik decided to break the silence, although he couldn't think of much to say, merely asking "so... how's the farming going?"

Tor didn't answer immediately, trying to find something to describe the situation, although he could only think of one thing

"good, it goes pretty good"

"cool"

Tor was next to ask a question, although he already knew the answer "how's the construction work?"

Eirik gave a sigh before he answered, although "not that good... I need more wood..."

"Dang" Tor said, pausing before he asked "do you know where to get more?"

Eirik gave another sigh, remembering the current predicament that cost him valuable resources, replying "considering that Brick and his goons have hauled up in the normal spot, no..."

"dang..."

After that it became quiet again, meaning that they officially had run out of things to talk about.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Haven, Ruins of Bokn, Norway_

_07.47 Hours_

The house had improved over the ten years, with the damages inside the basement being completely fixed, and the floor on the first floor, having been completely repaired, giving the Brotherhood some real shelter.

Although both the first and second floor had to be removed to repair the basement, some of the First floor had been rebuilt, giving us some extra rooms with roof, although it wasn't rebuilt as properly as the basement.

The yard had also been improved, with some of the grenade holes refilled, while the rest had been filled with water.

Tor and Eirik had also used some of the stolen goods to turn much of the yard into farmland, which grew mainly strawberries, carrots, wheat, salad and potatoes, all stolen from Chimcity.

Northeast of the rebuilt house a young forest lay, planted with the seeds that Tor had somehow managed to find in the smoking ruins this land once was, varying from blueberry bushes, plum trees, and the normal, to young to be cut down Scots-pine trees, that they had planted, as well as a small spot where they had set up for the small apple trees.

The corpses in the lake had also been removed, although several of the corpses had already sunk to the bottom, making them impossible to reach, and their diseases infesting the waters until they rotted completely away, meaning that the group had to carefully clean the water before they could drink it.

The construction area northwest of the house had also been built on, having been turned into a makeshift barn, with a with a fence built with some of the wood that the Brotherhood had managed to gather.

The barn itself wasn't much to talk about either, being scrapped metal and wood that Eirik and Tor had managed to find in the ruins of a nearby village ruin, with a piece of a barn roof, used as a door.

Eirik gave a sigh, after living here for ten years, he still couldn't get used to the changes that had been made to his old vacation home.

"well..." he said, catching the attention of Tor, before he finished "we're home..."

"yeah..." Tor said, sighing as he did, before he decided to add "home, sweet wreckage of a home"...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Author's notes:_

_I decided to begin this a little like the others began theirs, with the main character being on the run from a mob, and escaping with skill, as well as luck._

_I've also decided to include the introduction of two new Brotherhood members in the next chapter, as well as the introduction of some new Pokemon in the group as well._

_As for this part of the Story line, it will be mainly the introduction of Characters, especially the Brotherhood, and some of their enemies and allies._

_Anyhow here is this Chapters part of the Time line, starting from 1955_

_1 November. 1955: USA enters the Vietnam war, but is this time without any support from the Pokemorphs, China tries to draft Pokemorphs into the army to assist Northern Vietnam, but a mass desertion leads the drafting to a drastic halt._

_30 April. 1975: the Vietnam war ends, and the Pokemorphs of US receives blame for the fall of Capitalist South Vietnam. The quarrels between the human and Pokemorph in many countries starts to escalate_

_7 December. 1980. the United Pokemorph Society, also known as UPS, is established in Moscow, under the leadership of President Victor Woknov, although it meets little support from the people of Russia._

_5 June. 1981: UPS reaches London, under the Leadership of Capitalist Frank Jones, its support reaches over 14.000 strong, all across Western Europe. President Woknov continues to struggle in USSR, as his support is only 2.000 in Moscow_

_3 March 1982: USSR moves UPS Leadership to Minsk with the people loyal to UPS following them. Pokemorphs in Western Europe is finally recognized as Equals, creating the Parliament of Morphs in Paris, France._

_17 March. 1982: due to the fear of Being overwhelmed by larger nations, the Scandinavian nations of Norway, Sweden, and Denmark creates the Three Kings Alliance, promising to aid each other if a war was ever to break out, although Sweden is more reluctant to do so than its partners, believing more in Neutrality than War._

_26 December. 1991: the USSR dissolves and UPS seizes power in Germany, and the newly formed Belarus, starting a mass migration of humans that want to get out, and Morphs that want to get in._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dangerous Game

_Haven, Ruins of Bokn, Norway_

_27.08.2023_

_07.49 Hours_

As Eirik and Tor walked into the entrance of their home, Scout flew of to his own home in the small forest, alarming all of those that had remained on last night's run.

The first one to greet them was a small, brown fox, its cream tipped tail wagging back and forth happily, obviously thrilled to see its master and friend.

Hope the Eevee wasted no time, immediately running to Eirik, jumping into his arms, nuzzling his chest in happiness.

"He-hey there" Eirik said with a smile, it was always nice to see someone happy, and it was hard for Eirik to see the times Hope didn't smile, she always smiled when Eirik was nearby.

"How do you do Hope?" Eirik asked, although he knew the answer

"Vee!" Hope shouted happily, wagging her tail as she did

"I thought so" Eirik said, hugging Hope as he did.

"Eirik, Tor, is that you guys?" a voice erupted from the basement, making the three turn to its entrance.

The woman was young, being a little over eighteen years, and due to being part Chansey, a little rounder than the average human, as well as having pink skin.

Her clothes were newer than either of Eirik and Tor's, although her's to were old and worn, with an extra opening for the eggs she always produced

"It's us Lisa" Tor replied

Lisa gave a little smile, happy that her friends had returned from their theft, before she curiously asked "what took you so long?"

Eirik couldn't help but ask with a mocking confused tone "seriously, when did I get a time limit?"

Lisa gave a little giggle, countering with "you haven't, but you usually come when the sun rises"

Eirik couldn't help but give a little chuckle at this, merely replying "True..."

"so what happened?" Lisa asked, continuing to smile as she did, although she already had her suspicions

Tor immediately pointed at Eirik, before saying "he got in trouble"

Eirik however, immediately countered the comment with "sidetracked, not trouble"

Tor looked at Eirik like he had just lost his mind, before he said hysterically "you almost got caught!"

Eirik countered that fact with one of his own "the keyword in that sentence would be almost, I didn't get caught, just almost"

"You're impossible!" Tor shouted, starting another of the two's fights

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

As the fight continued, Lisa gave another sigh. Tor and Eirik always ended up in some sort of fight, from the important stuff, like farming, construction and other things, to the more ridicules things, like when tools break or when Eirik makes a bad joke, and it was getting quite boring to watch.

True enough, it was quite the time killer when there was nothing to do, and it was better this than to let the irritation bottle up...

However when they ended up in a fight about five times a day, it got really old, really fast, and when such a fight would erupt, there was often things to do...

suddenly a moan erupted from behind Lisa, followed by the question "what's all the racket?"

Lisa turned around, surprised that Gabriel had taken the liberty of waking up this early in the morning, he usually slept to the middle of the day, due to often working until late at night.

Gabriel was the oldest of the brotherhood, being thirty-four years old, yet he was still the newest member to join, having arrived only four of years ago.

Like the others of the brotherhood, he wore ragged and worn out clothes, and like Tor, his black hair looked like a pidgeotto's nest not even a Grimer would have touched, while his beard, looked newly cut, with the term Newly used very loosely.

Lisa gave a small, fake smile, saddened that some of her friends could be fighting so fiercely, Tor was threatening with Violence, and Eirik, was mocking him for it.

"good morning Gabriel" she said, returning her gaze to Eirik and Tor, whom both were prepared for one of their usual fights.

Gabriel yawned, blinking a little to get the sleep out of his eyes, before replying "right back at ya" Yawning again, before asking "whats going on?"

Lisa gave another sigh, before answering "Eirik and Tor's having a fight again"

Gabriel eyed the scene, neither Tor, nor Eirik were actually fighting, only encircling each other, insulting and mocking each other

"should we do something" Gabriel asked, although he was more curious as to why the two were fighting again, than to actually stopping them

"not unless-"

before Lisa could finish the sentence however, a small, sleeping, yellow and brown, fox-like creature appeared between them.

Like most Abra, Farsight seemed to wear a brown armor, although its pauldrons had been broken halfway of, something that had happened long before it joined Tor.

"Abra" he shouted, seeming almost to be trying to warn his friends of danger

"he arrives showing-"

Before Lisa could finish the sentence, Abra's eyes flashed blue, and both Gabriel and Lisa were shown what the little guy was trying to say.

Immediately Farsight enveloped himself in a blue light, disappearing before Lisa and Gabriel's eyes, although they no longer focused on him, for the news he had brought were more important

Gabriel ran towards the two brawlers, shouting "Break it up! The Empire's on the move!"

"What!" Tor shouted, surprised and shocked that the Empire was coming already now, although Eirik managed to pull himself together a little faster, quickly shouting "Hurry! Into the Shelter"

Lisa was the first to react, immediately darting towards one of the unused patches of land that still was left in the area, immediately searching for the entrance when she reached the small patch.

She soon found what she was looking for; a small rope, colored with some green paint to make it blend in.

She wasted no time, pulling the rope upwards, revealing a small, dirt and grass covered hatch, leading down to the brotherhood's secret hiding place.

"Lisa, Catch!" she turned to Eirik at the comment, barely catching the loaf of bread he tossed to her, before she ran down the hatch.

Before Tor could react, Eirik immediately said to him in a commanding tone "Tor! Take Hope!" immediately handing the little Eevee to Tor, who merely replied with a "got it" before running towards the hiding spot.

Gabriel however had not moved much, merely approaching Eirik, instead of running and hiding like with the others.

Eirik immediately reacted to this, shouting "Gaberiell get moving!"

"I want to help you!" Gabriel said, insisting on being like Eirik, and take one for the team

Eirik however was not all that enthusiastic, immediately countering with "remember what I told you, if you do, one of us might Die!"

"But-"

Eirik didn't let him finish, immediately shouting "Go! Now!"

Gabriel stood there, thinking about it, finally saying in defeat "okay..." he ran towards the hiding spot, and as soon as he got in, he closed it behind him, leaving Eirik to face the Empire alone once again...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Eirik gave a sigh.

The hiding spot had previously been a grenade hole which Tor and Eirik had partially filled, while they had dug it out below, and thanks to its lack of light, somewhat cool temperature and being almost completely airtight, it also made an ideal place for storing much of the Brotherhoods food.

Although many had hid from their enemies there, thanks to Farsight, only the Lost brotherhood knew of it, they with those seeking refugee only knowing that the brotherhood could hide them in times of peril.

And yet, Eirik was only down in the storage and hiding place when he was to go get some food for breakfast and dinner, he never went down there to hide.

He gave another sigh as he started to hear the talking and cruel laughter of the empire, mumbling "showtime again..." to himself.

He ran into the basement, preparing himself for what was about to come, taking deep breaths, he talked to himself again, his words full of sadness and pain, of hope that it would be quick today...

"lets hope that I can put up a decent act..."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The Brotherhood looked among themselves.

The storage wasn't exactly big, and the Empire's dried meat didn't exactly make it look any bigger. It looked barely fit for twelve, with all the meat they had managed to steal, which wasn't much.

This was however, the only place where the brotherhood had any freedom to build whatever they wanted, which meant that much material had been stolen from the Empire to build the four wooden walls, the nice wooden floor, and the brick roof, with the only illumination that entered the room, being from some stolen battery-driven lights.

Gabriel was the first to break the silence, although in a whisper, for while the room was air tight, they often heard screaming when the Empire decided to pay a Visit.

"where's Farsight?" Gabriel asked, seeing the lack of the small fox, as a matter of fact, the only pokemon in the room was Hope, who was struggling to break free from Tor's hold, to help his friend...

"Farsight is currently fetching both Scout, Milly and Miles" Lisa replied, seeming to expect his arrival any minute.

"Abra" Farsight calmly said as he appeared within a blue light, although it also seemed to bring two other creatures.

The two creatures were wooly, their cream colored fur, covering all save their heads, feet and tail. On their yellow and black striped tails were an orange sphere, providing light to the small hideout

"Mareep!" the two shouted simultaneously, showing their dislike in their means of travel, Abra wasn't exactly known for his good teleporting, as it always managed to turn all but him nauseous, sometimes to the point of throwing up.

"There he is!" Tor whispered, ignoring the complaining of the two dizzy Mareep

Abra enveloped himself in his blue light, vanishing once more, presumably to find Scout.

"and there he goes..." Lisa said, although she didn't have time to worry, as Farsight arrived again, bringing the now irritated and nauseous Scout.

"there he is again" Gabriel said with a snicker

"Abra"

"quiet everyone" Tor said, listening to what was happening outside, before he whispered "they're here..."

everyone drew quiet, knowing full and well what would happen next, it was the same every time the empire would visit. Lisa even covered her ears, fearing for what she would hear.

The others didn't knowing full and well that it wouldn't matter, the screams of pain always managed to reach them somehow, be it through the ears, or through the memories of the other times...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Hey Eric!" a dark voice shouted, sounding furious, although Eirik knew the morph good enough to know that he was always mad when he arrived, so he knew it was normal.

Ferdinand didn't wait, immediately shouting "Get out here you worthless piece of Skin!"

Eirik didn't wait, he knew what would happen if he waited, instead limping out, shouting "of course mi-liege, anything your greatness demands!"

Ferdinand was a Machoke Morph, as was evident with his Grey skin, and Reptilian like face, although he had a different hairstyle than normal, as he had removed two of his Ridges, leaving the middle alone.

Like most pokemorphs of the Empire, he was wearing quite new clothes, mostly because he could afford it, although he, for some disturbing reason, rarely decided to wear a shirt, probably because he liked to flex around with his muscles.

And today, he didn't just seem to be mad, he seemed absolutely furious, which only served to discourage Eirik, this could end badly...

Behind Fredinand, there were also five other morphs, presumably his escort, they always kept the participants guarded if something should occur during the sporting event, luckily nothing never did.

Eirik limped over to the group, he had a lot of training to this, since it happened at least once a month, and if it was one thing he had learned during the last ten years, it was how to fake injury and lie like Loki when the Empire visited.

"Oh heavens, is it that time aga-"

before he could finish the sentence, Ferdinand immediately shouted "Shut it Scum!"

_Oh Golly, He's having a bad day..._ Eirik thought sarcastically as he approached, carefully rubbing his hands together like he was a dishonest merchant about to rip of a customer.

Eirik stopped in front of Ferdinand, pretending to cower in fear, he actually looked like some worthless beggar, scared of being beaten by a superior being

"oh my, the Great Ferdinand sounds a little-"

"Shut up!" Ferdinand screamed in anger, interrupting Eirik from his little thought, before Ferdinand did as he always did, punching Eirik hard in the face, sending him flying up in the air, with a broken, bleeding nose, and a intense headache, before landing on the ground, clutching his face as he recovered from the blow.

Another thing this regular beating had granted him, was a face without much feeling, meaning that he didn't feel the punch as much as he should have.

But he wouldn't let the Empire find that out...

"Get up" Ferdinand said Coldly, wanting to get out more of his frustration on the human.

Eirik did as he was told, using his left hand to get up, while clutching his face with the right hand, only to get a jab in the gut, literary punching the air, and whatever food that had remained in his gut, out of him, and presumably cracking his two lower ribs as well.

He fell on his knees, using his left hand to keep himself up, while still clutching his face with the other, trying to prevent the food from coming out, he needed all the energy it could provide...

Ferdinand didn't give him time to recover, immediately kicking him in the side, and sending him flying into the ground once again, sending the food out of his mouth as he lost his grip, and spilling it out over the yard...

Eirik heard laughing behind him, the other morphs were enjoying his pain, even Ferdinand had joined in a little, before he asked "you don't think it's over yet, do you?"

He was lifted up by two of the guards, both bearing a vicious grin, definitely not good...

the rest of the Morphs continued to laugh, all amused at today's beating, although Ferdinand wore the most vicious, cruel and cold grin of them all, before he added "for we have only just begun..."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Tor watched in remorse as his childhood friend was nearly beaten to death, he always managed to spy on the Morphs when they beat his friend, they were, as always, too occupied with humoring themselves on the cost of Eirik's health.

It had started about seven years ago, when one of the Morph patrols discovered their base. Tor had left to look for some loot that day, and wasn't there when it happened, but from what he was told, it was not pretty.

Tor and Eirik had managed to repair much of the yard, as well as clear out much of the second floor. The Empire, believing this to be an act of rebellion, had decided to wreck what the two had managed to rebuild...

Eirik however, had managed to convince them otherwise...

Exactly how is still unknown to Tor, but instead of turning the house to toothpicks, Eirik managed to strike the morphs a deal; if the morphs left the house and yard alone, Eirik would permit them to beat him up as much as they would like, as long as he got to rest afterward to recover from his injuries...

However, Eirik had also lost something else that day, nothing like a priced possession, or a limb, he just seemed... a little more... distant, more emotionless, more... broken... like he had lost a piece of his already broken heart...

Eirik always acted as if nothing was wrong, and he managed to fake his emotions quite well, but Tor could tell that something was wrong...

The beating worsened over the years, as several learned of the human who would not resist, and more and more came to enjoy themselves, and Eirik continued to do nothing to stop them.

Tor would often wind up asking why Eirik permitted the morphs to beat him up like that, and Eirik would always reply in the same matter; _"Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but a Sword will cut me clean in two"_

A sudden scream of pain caught Tor of guard, focusing his attention back to the Morphs and the man. Ferdinand had apparently decided to use his right foot in the dreaded 'Nutcracker' as Eirik called it, and from the impact, Tor could tell that it hurt, Eirik might have a face of rubber, but that didn't cover what was below the belt.

"what happened?" Gabriel asked, voicing the question that was on everyone's mind

"I think Ferdinand just turned Eirik into a woman..."

Everyone in the hideout gave a pained look, as they all knew what he meant, none of them knew what that move felt like, as Eirik never had allowed them to go with him, but they could imagine.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

What felt like hours passed before the Morphs left, although it probably wasn't any more than half an hour, none of the Brotherhood had a clock to measure the time, and neither did they they need one.

As always, Ferdinand had left Eirik in the position he had fainted, flat on his belly, on the ground where he had landed, meaning that it was easy to locate him.

The Brotherhood didn't hesitate, seeing as Farsight had already showed that the Morphs had left the area, immediately running to where Eirik had fallen.

Lisa arrived first, her quick speed coming to good use, seizing Eirik's hand to check his pulse. He was still alive, he was unconscious and hurt, but he was alive...

Tor arrived next, falling to his right knee, before he immediately turned Eirik around on his back, trying to permit the man to breathe

From a single punch in the face, Ferdinand had managed to break Eirik's nose, as well as giving him two black eyes.

"Gabriel, could you get the medical equipment?" Lisa asked, too busy to tend to the unconscious Eirik.

Gabriel looked at her as if she had just said something stupid, quickly asking "You want to bring the medical equipment we used months to gather, out in the open where whichever bypassing bandit group can spot, and steal it from us without worry?"

Lisa understood what he meant, medical supplies were almost impossible to get, even with a good thief, one could kill hundreds for a single bottle of medicine "good point..." she said, planning her remaining options.

"alright then, I will need you to get some bandages from the medical supplies, as well as some disinfectant"

Gabriel gave a moan, asking "Can't we carry him inside this time? Its safer"

"You must never move an unconscious injured person when he's in such a condition!" Lisa Replied with a frown, she always took her work seriously, and she knew most risks.

"Alright, sorry! I'm on it!" Gabriel replied, running towards the basement of the house. They had scattered various hidden rooms with the resources that they had stolen from the empire, although the hideout was the largest, there were others...

Tor looked at Gabriel as he entered the house, nearly tripping as he entered, although he managed to stop himself from falling. The guy always wanted to help the Brotherhood, no matter how much trouble it may be for him, he rarely fought, but there had been cases when he had to help.

As Gabriel managed to get inside, Tor returned his gaze to Lisa as she tended to the unconscious Eirik, simply asking the question "is he going to be okay?"

"hard to say..." Lisa began, looking over Eirik's body to check if he had any broken bones. "he will live, but the damages of the last time, and the times before that, have not had a chance to get properly healed, if he doesn't find something to have the Morphs leave him alone soon, they might permanently break one of his bones, start an internal bleeding, or cause brain damage..."

Tor gave a sigh, it was true, while Eirik's damages always healed, he never gave them the time to heal properly, so even if he managed to maneuver his body as good as before, the wounds had never been able to heal completely.

"do you have any suggestions?" he asked, currently more concerned with Eirik's health than anything else, the man was a beacon to the brotherhood, due to all he could do, and endure.

Lisa thought about it, before she suggested "We could ask them to leave him alone until his damages have completely healed, figure out a way to trick them to leave him alone." she said, formulating a plan on how to do it, before adding "Or we could hide him away the next times to let him rest. either that, or he will have to stop going on supply runs and the construction of the house, using the extra time to rest."

Tor could see the problems with all three of the suggestions, calmly explaining "none of those options are actually available; The Empire love beating him to much to stop, we could end up worsening the beating by begging them to leave him alone"

Lisa looked down, realizing that it was true, they always enjoyed beating the living hell out of Eirik, and it was a really slim chance that it would work

"as for the other options..." Tor began, already seeing critical flaws within the ideas "The Empire would destroy the house and farmland if we were to hide him away, leaving us with virtually nothing, and Eirik can't stop going on supply runs, our resources are scarce enough as it is, even with the farmland, especially when we're nearing winter..."

Lisa looked to Tor, confused as to why Eirik was so important at the last problem, curiously asking "what about you, can't you or Gabriel go on Supply runs?"

Tor shook his head, preparing to explain the dilemma "neither of us have the skills that Eirik has, I managed to steal from the Empire, but I only escaped them with sheer luck, and Gabriel is just to slow. If he was spotted, he would be caught in the blink of an eye, and that could lead them to us..."

"well we'll have to do something..." Lisa said, once again checking Eirik for broken bones, currently she had discovered three broken ribs, one dislocated right shoulder, and a broken leg...

as well as a broken left arm apparently...

"I know..." Tor said, pulling a little on his beard, as he always did when he was thinking hard on something "the question is what?"

"what about the resistance?" Gabriel asked, startling the other two as he came back with the medical supplies, immediately handing them to Lisa, who in turn began treating Eiriks wound

"what about the Resistance?" Tor asked curiously, the Resistance lived relatively close by, having stationed their headquarters in the ruins of the nearby village, they often tried to bargain with Eirik for his food, in trade for protection for the Brotherhood. None of the other members understood why Eirik continuously refused, although they knew he had his reasons.

Gabriel started to explain "maybe we could arrange some sort of deal with them, give them some pointers in sneaking into the Town"

Tor had to admit that while Gabriel had a good point, he failed to see some of the problems it would cause for the group, perhaps all of the three islands of Bokn "that would only cause a uproar in Chimcity, and lead to our extermination..."

Gabriel looked a little displeased, hurt even, before he commented "that's harsh..."

"I'm just stating the facts..."

"what about Egil Aagard?"

Both Gabriel and Tor looked at Lisa like she had just admitted to drugs, even the unconscious Eirik shifted a little at the name.

Tor was the one to reply, although from the looks of it, he just seemed to beat Gabriel to the case "you know as well as we do that Eirik hates him, he would never accept help from, to quote Eirik; That little traitorous f**ker. Eirik barely permits the supply drops that the guy makes..."

"right..." Gabriel commented, although not finished, quickly adding "besides, we don't really know were his base is really, he's never shown it to anyone he don't trust, and Eirik doesn't want to know for some reason..."

"all to true..." Tor said, closing his eyes to think, he knew they had to do something, but the question was what, they were deadlocked.

Bandits continued to raid their home, stealing whatever fruit, berries and vegetables they could, Eirik was their only hope of getting enough food, and he would soon be to injured to go, let alone work on the house. The latter he could stop on, but it would only slow down the process, maybe...

Truly, the Brotherhood was facing quite a dilemma, one which they maybe couldn't solve...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Author's Notes:_

_quite an interesting deal isn't it, in turn for leaving the Brotherhood's home alone, the Empire gets to pound the poop out of Eirik._

_As for the Brotherhood, one can see that they have been suffering, while its ranks have increased in size, they are under constant assaults from bandit groups, who are desperate to steal their food, provisions, and in some cases tools._

_I've also decided to split up the working parts a bit, with Lisa being the Doctor, Tor the farmer, Gabriel the handyman, and Eirik being the Builder and thief, they can help each other out when they need it, but they mostly concentrate on their own field._

_Also if anyone is interested in bringing their own character into the story, be it of the Holy Morph Empire, the Resistance movement in Bokn, a random bandit group or even the Brotherhood itself, just fill out these descriptions, and I'll see what I can do (although it's only a slim-to-none chance that a Brotherhood addition will be used)_

_Name: (for obvious reasons, preferably Scandinavian, although any name can be used)_

_Age: (whichever age you would like)_

_Race: (if he's human or Pokemorph, also if he's a pokemorph, it would be nice to know what kind of morph he is too)_

_appearance: (I don't want to make up someone else's character looks, although clothes wouldn't be that important, I mostly describes them as rags or such anyway)_

_Family: (just names, and if their alive or not, although if they have their own special story I would love to hear them in the history section)_

_Abilities: (if he's a good thief, a builder, a fisherman, sharpshooter, and so on, I want to know. he can have more abilities than one, but try not to be overkill)_

_Affliction: (is he of the Empire, resistance, Brotherhood, yadayadayada...)_

_Rank: (only if he's from a group with military standards, such as the Resistance or the Holy Morph Empire, would be pointless otherwise)_

_Personality: (not just if he's naïve, cruel or something, I want specifics)_

_Moral Compass: (just something I like to keep track on, it is mostly divided between Lawful Good/neutral/Evil, Neutral Good/true neutral/Evil, or Chaotic Good/neutral/Evil)_

_History:(this one's more important if he's over fifteen, although it would still be appreciated)_

_Eventual important items he/she might have: (if he/she has a certain item he/she has a certain attachment too, like a medallion, a picture, or a family heirloom, I would like to know what and why)_

_also, here's this Chapter's Timeline, starting from 1992:_

_21 January. 1992: Denmark leaves the Three Kings Alliance, leaving the one of Scandinavia's mightiest alliances Broken. UPS Seizes power in Netherlands and Belgium, and suspicions arises in many nations, including US, and China_

_2 September. 1993: the Empire of Morphetra is founded, annexing the territories of Netherlands, Belgium, Germany and Belarus into its rule._

_29 August. 1995: Rebellion occurs across South America, forming several Pokemorph Cities, and several Human Camps._

_4 September, 1995: USA Interferes with the Coup d'états across South America, and the Pokemorph relations in the entire America spiral out of control, officially beginning the Endwar, or in Pokemorph society, the Birthwar._

_5 September, 1995: The Battle for Chicago Begins_

_11 September, 1995: the Battle for Chicago ends in a horrific defeat for the US, killing a tenth of the US Army_

_25 September, 1995: Brazil and Chile is lost to the new Morph Empire. California is Occupied, and the Invasion of Nevada Begins_

_4 October, 1995: Battle for Las Vegas Begins, Invasion of the Caribbean begins _


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the Hunter, and the prey that got away

_This dream..._

_I've had it before..._

_Millions of times, every single night since ten years ago..._

_It continues to mock, and torment me for what happened so long ago..._

_It starts with me, enjoying myself with my family, traveling to the movies to watch a movie I've forgotten the name of. We re driving a car, my family discussing amongst themselves, mostly about what they think the movie will be like, while I looked out of the window, thinking about the book I was writing, the movie would be fun, but I was more concerned with the book._

_I suddenly looked at my family, and seeing their happy smiles, I forgot what would happen when I got out of the door, these were the good times, how could they end._

_The car stopped, and I got out of the car, ready to enjoy myself with my family, the book could wait, at least for now._

_The scenery changed, and I found myself in the middle of a battlefield, looking at the Charred corpses of my parents._

_They were burned black, so I could no longer see their faces, but I knew it was them, for I had been witnessed to the explosion that killed them mere moments before..._

"_**Why do you live?**" I hear my father ask me, although I knew he had already died._

"_**Why do you still breathe the air you don't deserve?**" I hear my mother ask, the words they used hitting me like a bullet..._

_I turned around, hoping to escape their torment, only to come face to face with my older brother, the glad expression he had in the car, having been replaced with a murderer's anger_

"_**Why did you just stand there and watched as they took our nation from us?**" he asks, his once cheerful voice, now fit for a soldier..._

"_I-" but more I couldn't say, as a bullet pierced his heart, and he collapsed on the ground..._

_Yet, even dead, I still heard his last question whirl around in my head_

"_**Why did you abandon me Eirik?**"_

_I looked behind him, seeing the man who once was the friend of the family, holding a still smoking gun, and a hideous grin to a job well done._

"_**You are a coward Eirik...**" he said, starting to walk towards me, laughing as he did_

"_**you always were a coward, and you always will be a coward**"_

_I turned around to run, and the scenery changed again. I was in an empty city, unlike any other I've seen, watching a screen which showed my beat up little sister._

"_**Why did you Flee?**" she asks me as a fire suddenly enveloped her arm, turning it into ash at the blink of an eye._

"_**Why couldn't you have more guts?**" she asks as another part of her once beautiful body was reduced to nothing_

"_I, I-"_

"_**Why didn't you help me when he killed me?**"_

_and with the last question, her entire body disappeared in a burst of fire..._

_I fell down on the ground, broken, and defeated, my family's deaths continuing to replay inside my head, listening to the tormented screams of my family, the laughter of my enemies, and the insults and curses from both._

"_I'm sorry..." I said, tears forming in my eyes, until I broke down completely and cried_

"_I'm so Sorry..."_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Eirik's home, Ruins of Bokn, Norway_

_28.08.2023_

_07.30 Hours_

Eirik awoke, immediately trying to force himself into a sitting position, only to be forced back down by a jabbing pain in his gut.

The Nightmare had been haunting him ever since the invasion of Rogaland, and had only grown worse over the years, although it reached its peak seven years ago.

He took his left hand to his face, feeling the numbness from Ferdinand's punches as well as the tears from his dream.

He wiped them away before he opened his eyes, looking over the room he was lying in.

The walls were a mixture of old and new wood, having been forced to rebuild from whatever he could find, with many pieces put together with rusted nails, worn rope or some duck-tape they found in the ruins of the islands villages.

The floor looked no better, being built in a similar matter as the walls, with the exception that they weren't nailed to the ground.

The roof was the only thing that looked remotely whole, having somehow managed to survive the raids that always occurred, although one part of it had to be removed and replaced with a plastic cover.

The bed that Eirik laid on was the makeshift bed that the Brotherhood had managed to throw together, mostly worn and ripped plastic bags filled with leaves or at least something soft, and the blankets being whatever cloth they could find.

Other than this, the door, and the two windows that somehow survived this long, there wasn't really anything of note.

The door opened, and an all to familiar Female entered the room.

"Ah Eirik!" Lisa said, surprised that her patient already had woken up.

Behind her another little creature ran, immediately jumping up on Eirik's gut, somehow managing to land all her paws on his broken ribs, sending a painful jolt through his entire body.

Hope started Nuzzling her trainer in happiness, despite the obvious pain that it caused.

"Hope stop that!" Eirik managed to say, although Hope didn't seem to be listening, far to happy that her trainer is alive to listen to his pained yelps.

Lisa reacted, grabbing the Eevee by her furry cream colored collar, lifting her into her arms.

Hope struggled, wanting to go to Eirik, yet Lisa's grip on her was to strong, and she couldn't break loose.

Lisa immediately brought Hope out of the room, closing the door to prevent her from causing further pain to Eirik, although they could hear her wanting to come back in, scratching on the door like it was no tomorrow if she couldn't get in.

"again..." Lisa began as she turned back to her patient "she's way to attached to you..." she said, a small smile forming in her face.

Eirik couldn't help but give a little chuckle at the comment, it had always been like this, ever since hope had hatched from her egg two years ago, and the little fox had taken an immediate liking to Eirik, eventually reaching this point.

"yeah... but it is cute though"

"Not, when you're hurt..." Lisa pointed out, almost sounding a little irritated, although Eirik knew she wasn't.

"yeah..." he said, thinking back to when Eevee fist saw him, before he commented "but I think Ferdinand's actually warming up to me, he only caused half the normal damage he causes to me when he's that angry"

"And it continues to amaze me that you still breathe, when a normal man would have succumbed to these injuries years ago" Lisa said, thinking back to some of his earlier beatings, shuddering a the memories.

Eirik's mind flashed back to his dream at the first part of the comment, thinking of his mothers words

"_**Why do you still breathe the air you don't deserve?**" _

tears swelled up in his eyes, immediately flowing down over his cheeks, hitting the blanket he used.

"Eirik?" Lisa asked worriedly, snapping Eirik back to the present.

"what?"

"you were crying" Lisa began, obviously worried about her patient and friend before she asked "did I say something wrong?"

"No, I just..." Eirik began, trying to think of something to say, although he managed to hear the weak, cracked tone he used, clearing his throat a little, before he finished with "remembered something..."

Lisa looked at him, obviously expecting more of an answer, although she gave up after a while, merely sighing "okay" Lisa always wished to learn more of Eirik's past, and other than his entire family being killed in the Endwar, there was not much he had told her, while Tor refused to talk about Eirik's family, stating that if he didn't want to talk about it, then Tor wouldn't talk about it either.

"when can I start working again?" Eirik asked curiously, reverting to his golly self. He always seemed to want to work, never wanting to take a proper break, he would rest for ten minutes to eat, then he would always start working again with the house, or something else.

"if we're lucky, around two weeks" She began, thinking back to what she had managed to deduce from his injuries.

"you won't be able to move much for the next week, and you would be wise not to do anything rash until the bones have had the chance to heal properly"

Eirik gave a sigh before he said "man, two weeks of doing nothing, this will be boring"

"yeah, but it is necessary" Lisa said, sounding almost commanding in her tone.

"Yeah I know" Eirik said, having heard the same comment hundreds of times earlier.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Chimcity, Ruins of Bokn, Norway_

_28.08.2023_

_20.30 Hours_

"Come on Aksel, just this once!" Ferdinand begged the Gallade morph, seeming desperate to make his pal try out the game so many had started participating in.

"I see no point in doing it Ferdinand" Aksel replied, filing on his communication pad, the report he had missed during his encounter with the Shadow thief

The attack that the Shadowthief's beedrill had launched on him, had knocked him out cold for an entire day, although Doctor Chip had let him out due to the effects having worn of quickly after, it still meant that he had missed filing yesterday's report.

Ferdinand however had decided to take out his frustrations on the human... whatever his name was, knocking the living daylights out of the human, and now, as always, Ferdinand had returned to Aksel's house, wanting his friend to be the next one to try.

"you really are no fun Aksel" Ferdinand said, trying to pressure him to join that way, although it didn't work. It never did...

"Working as police rarely is, especially when you miss a report" Aksel replied, continuing to write what he remembered from yesterday.

"that has nothing to do with it!" Ferdinand said, trying to think of something to say to change the Gallade's mind "you're just to compassionate towards the humans, just like Cecilie!"

"it is not that, but a matter of honor, why would I beat the living daylights of someone who won't even fight back?" Aksel replied, turning to face Ferdinand, while putting his compad away, finished with yesterday's report.

"it's fun!" Ferdinand said, trying to defend his cause

"it's for cowards!" Aksel said, uncaring if he insulted his friend, the Machoke was starting to get on his nerves.

Ferdinand, obviously offended by the comment, asked irritated "are you calling me a coward?"

"you beat up someone who won't fight back, so, yeah!" Aksel pointed out, earning himself an angry glare from the Machoke morph

"it's a stinking human!" Ferdinand shouted, thinking about the comment, before he added "literary! the dude smells horrible, like he has been running for the two last months, without ever bothering to take a shower!"

"even if he's a human, that doesn't give you the right to beat him up" Aksel said, although he knew what Ferdinand's reply would be.

"of course it does, we're _Better_ than them, we re stronger, faster, more beautiful" Ferdinand said, flexing his muscles at the last two words, as if to prove a point.

"stop flexing your muscles, it's frigging creepy!" Aksel shouted, he had seen enough of the Machoke's muscles for a lifetime, as sad as it might sound, at first it had been, completely ridiculous, while now it was more creepy, along with ridiculous.

"let me be me!" Ferdinand shouted, continuing to flex around with his muscles

"only in the gym, _maybe,_ **when** I'm not around, or at your house, **when** you're alone, other than then, NO!"

"why do I even come here?" Ferdinand asked as he stopped, feeling a little hurt that his friend had forbid him from doing something as fun as flexing with his muscles.

"I ask myself the same question whenever you come, now go home before I have to chase you out" Aksel said as he used psychic to open the door out of the living room.

"Ah come on, it's only-" Ferdinand stopped as he looked at the clock, it was already way past eight, and Ferdinand had promised his wife to be home by seven.

"remember what Eve did to you the last time you came home this late? don't worsen the matter..." Aksel said, tempted to smile a little, but restrained himself, Eve never liked that Ferdinand was out this long, as it usually would lead to him coming back drunk out of his mind.

"ugh... good point..." Ferdinand said, his face paling a little at the thought, turning to head out the door, shakily muttering "bye... say hello to Cecilie and Mona for me..."

"will do" Aksel said, shutting the door behind Ferdinand as he left, before he silently muttered "goodnight..."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Aksel sat down in his chair as he felt Ferdinand leave the house, taking a sigh, before looking at his living room.

Like most others it housed a couch, although Aksel preferred the green chair-couch for some reason, as well as a flat screen Television Aksel rarely used, he usually read the news on the internet, or was to busy to stop and watch.

There was a table, which housed a small mat and a vase, mainly for decoration, something his wife Cecilie had picked up. He tried as best as he could to spend time with his family, but being the chief of police was tiresome work, especially with that shadowthief around.

Suddenly his cellphone rang, although he merely raised his hand, flinging it over to him with Psychic, replying with his usual "Helstrøm's residence, Aksel speaking"

"Hey honey!" Cecilie replied, surprising Aksel in her cheerful tone, she rarely was that cheerful when she was on business trips.

"Hey Honey, what's the good word?" Aksel asked curiously, Cecilie had been chosen by her company to attend a meeting over in Hyamnar, over in the Arabian Provinces, and before she had left, she had complained at how the weather would be, even before she knew what it was.

"the heat's unbearable, but Mona seems to enjoy herself" Cecilie replied, she never did care much for the warm weather, as she found it easier to heat up on a cool day, than cooling down on a warm one. One of the many reasons they had decided to live in Chimcity; not to hot, and not to cold.

"Didn't you say something about the hotel you're staying on having a pool" Aksel commented, earning himself a giggle from his wife

"maybe..." she replied, although the laughter seemed to stop, until it became quiet at the other end of the line.

A little confused, Aksel started again "Cecilie?" he asked, although Cecilie didn't reply, forcing him to repeat himself.

"huh?" Cecilie asked as Aksel had to repeat himself a third time. She had lost total focus on the conversation, something that was very unlike her. She always kept focus on the present

"is something wrong?" Aksel asked, worried that his wife might be in trouble, or worse, that Mona, their only daughter, had gotten in trouble.

"no... it's just..." she said shakily, like it really had spooked her, whatever it was.

"just what?" Aksel asked, now worried about what was wrong. Neither he, nor Cecilie could see the future, like some Psychic morphs could, however, Cecilie did have some vibes of future events every now and then. Once she had a feeling that something would disappear, Aksel managed to loose his wedding ring when he was doing the dishes, it took him two days to find it afterward. Or two days ago, she had a Vibe that Aksel would get defeated and hurt.

It didn't hurt that much as Aksel had expected when he hit the wall that the Shadothief had sent him into, but it did knock him out so the Shadowthief could escape, which was a defeat in Aksel's book.

"I heard some rumors from some of the other attendants, about something big that would soon happen in Chimcity"

This comment was surprising to Aksel, the only thing that has happened in Chimcity the last ten years would be when the Shadowthief comes into town, and not even that is exactly big news that should worry one too much. Humans always managed to find their way into the city through a crack or something, but he was the one who made the most comebacks, and since the wall was completed, the only one that managed to sneak into the city at all.

"really? Like what?" Aksel asked, curious to find out more, if it was someone else she heard it from, she probably knew more than a single comment.

"They didn't know, but I get the feeling that it's nothing good"

Aksel gave a sigh, before he calmly replied "It's probably nothing Cecilie..."

"I know... I just can't get rid of the feeling..." she said, for some reason sounding far to worried than she should have, which could only mean...

Then Aksel understood, she hadn't heard this from another, she would have known more then, and she would have warned Aksel when he was at work...

_She had another Vibe..._ Aksel thought to himself, although this presented another question in his mind. _Why would she need to hide it like this... unless..._

"look, if it bothers you that much, I'll look into it" Aksel said, finally understanding. Cecilie must already know more than she lets on, fearing that whatever she had found out could threaten the family.

"You would?" She asked cutely, and Aksel could practically feel her relief, all the way from Arabia

"of course, now do tell, when was it that you returned?"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Author's notes:_

_Man... Eirik is messed up in his head, wouldn't you agree?_

_First of; Yes, I do realize that I didn't explain all that well in the first part, but it was a Dream sequence, where not all makes sense at first, nor is it forced to be that detailed (when is it ever well detailed)_

_Also, If you're wondering about the Norse Mythology thing I mentioned in the prologue, I'm not gonna dabble that much into it, save for some old curses, prayers and such, but I am gonna reveal that all of the current brotherhood has taken a liking to pray to them, although all has their certain way of praying..._

_finally, I do realize that I said in the Prologue about the conspiracy thing, but as I recall, I never said I wouldn't include a conspiracy, as I plan to make it one of the plots in the story, although that will be the main focus for Aksel and his family._

_Also, for the record, the difference between a future Vibe, and an actual vision, is that visions show a clear, or at least somewhat clear picture of a future event, while a future vibe is more of a feeling that something is going to happen, as is explained; Cecilie had a feeling that something was gonna go missing, and she had a feeling that Aksel would get defeated and hurt_

_finally, here's this Chapter's Time line from 1995:_

_12 October. 1995: Battle for Las Vegas Ends in a Victory for the Americans, although at a dire cost, costing millions of soldiers and resources, and nearly the entire innocent population of the City._

_24 December. 1995: the Morphs launch another attack on the still free areas of Nevada, along with the States of Oregon and Arizona. The US Moves in to Repel the Attack_

_26 December. 1995: the US army engages with the Pokemorph Rebels, only to find that the Empire in South America, launched a sneak attack on the Cities of New York, Miami, and Atlantic City._

_28 December. 1995: Miami Falls to the Empire, while Atlantic city's defenses were faltering. Las Vegas is abandoned by the US, the Battle of Salem begins_

_30 December. 1995: Atlantic City is lost to the Empire, its entire human population being eradicated_

_1 January. 1996: in fear of a rebellion, Australia exiles the Pokemorph population, although this leads to a series of resistance attempts, the morphs eventually leave the continent._

_6 January. 1996 New york City is turned into a wasteland, with the remnants of the populations hiding in Manhattan, forming several underground shelters, or outposts in the ruins of their once mighty buildings_

_19 January. 1996: the Battle of Washington Begins, the President and his Secretaries are Evacuated to Topeka, Kansas. General __James Morris realizes that the battle for the US is lost, and__ starts Evacuating Seattle's population to Hawaii, secretly smuggling Nuclear Warheads to the Islands, as a last resort._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Humane and Inhumane

_Haven__, Ruins of Bokn, Norway_

_08.09.2023_

_14.56 Hours_

"I'm telling you, this is Not a good idea" Lisa said as she tried to persuade Eirik to stop what he planned. It had only been a little over a week since Eirik had been 'contacted' by Ferdinand, and he was far from healthy enough to travel outside Haven, yet the guy had openly decided to go for a walk through the nearby settlement of Agaard's Hole.

"And I'm telling you, there's nothing to worry about, the settlement's the central hub of the Resistance movement on Bokn, what could possibly make them a threat to me?" Eirik asked, not worried over the bandits that were close to Agaard's hole, and they were really close, and rash considering they often attack Haven, which is just outside the settlement.

"What about the bandits close to the settlement? Don't you remember that they are frigging lunatics" Lisa pointed out, desperate to keep her patient and friend in Haven. What she had said wasn't a lie, the Lost brotherhood was one of the few groups in Bokn that had not started to loot, pillage, and kill other humans for food, and taken this into consideration, as well as the fact that the Brotherhood produces what little food Bokn can produce to survive, they have become easy targets for the nearby bandits.

"You know that we have what's needed to trick those bandits" Eirik said as he pointed at the medium sized paper bag he carried, still not that worried about the bandit groups, if they tried to attack him, he knew how to create a small scandal, and that without having to fight himself.

"You're still injured" Lisa said

"True, but if I don't do something soon, I'm gonna loose my mind"

Suddenly they both heard Tor shouting from the crop field "there's not much left of that to loose idiot!"

"And we don't want to loose what's left now do we!" Eirik shouted back

"You're injured man, if you get spotted walking around, then you're dead!" Gabriel shouted from the roof, probably taking Eirik's job as the builder since Eirik was injured, using what little timber they had left.

"I believe I know what I'm doing, I've been doing this for over ten years" Eirik countered, and in truth, he didn't lie either.

Lisa looked down, she knew that he was right, the technique he used to trick his enemies always seemed to work.

"And besides, I've got Scout to guard me in case something goes wrong" as if to prove Eirik's point, they all heard Scout's buzzing from the nearby woods, as if to say "I've got your back"

Lisa gave a sigh in defeat, before adding "fine, but don't blame me if you die..."

"meh... it's fun to pin the blame, so..."

"Not funny..."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Somewhere outside Aagard's Hole, Ruins of Bokn, Norway_

_15.21 hours_

"Don't let her escape!" was the sound that erupted behind Meia as she ran from the small woods, although from the injuries she had sustained, she was quite surprised that she could run, let alone this far

she looked behind her, seeing her pursuers, all male, all humans, and all with that Psychotic look in their eyes, the sight alone seeming to fill her with more energy, not wanting to be caught by these humans.

"She's escaping! Somebody do something!" Meia heard the one she assumed to be their leader, as he seemed to be the only one of them barking orders.

Meia however was smarter than this human, for, as she said, he was a human, and all morphs knew that a Human was a stupid creature.

She continued to run, until she reached the foot of a hill, hoping to elude her pursuers there, she started to run upward...

until she felt a sudden Jabbing pain in her back, and without warning, she lost foothold of the ground she stood upon, immediately falling into the ground, letting of a squeal of pain as she did.

As Meia tried to get up, she felt her strength leave her, along with something that forced its way up her throat. She gave a cough, but along with it, there came _Blood _out.

She immediately grasped for the part of her back that hurt, feeling something sticking out of her skin, she immediately pulled it out, screaming loud from the pain it produced...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The area, although filled with holes from the war, was almost completely regrown with both grass and some bushes, although much of the area was still heavily burned, or affected in some way or another.

Eirik looked around, there were some trees, not close enough, or many enough to form woods, as well as a loose rock wall, where most of the parts had been knocked over, or blown to fractions by a grenade, or something else entirely...

Eirik couldn't help but give a sigh, this island had been one of his favorite places when he grew up, he rarely spent a weekend away from the island, and he would spend every holiday, even most of the summer vacation, on this island...

And it pained him so to see the entire island, or all of Bokn really, in this shape, broken, damaged, divided, dead, so much had changed since the Empire took over, and as much as Eirik would like to see their leaders dangle by a rope, he knew that he wasn't a warrior, nor a diplomat, or even a good leader for that matter. He was a looser, clinging on to the beliefs that he once lived everyday by, that everything can be solved by diplomacy.

But when you have nothing to bargain with, what can diplomacy do...

A sudden feminine scream brought him out of his chain of thought, a scream that seemed to be close by as well. Eirik looked around, trying to find the source of the scream.

"Get away from me!" it had to be a female that was screaming by the sound of it, and she was nearby. Eirik looked towards the hill nearby, and seeing as it was the only place nearby that could hide someone from view, then she, and whoever she didn't want near her, had to be there.

Eirik ran towards the hill, nearly expecting to find two groups of bandits going at it, Again, or the Resistance trying to expand it's territory, and fail, Again...

However, he didn't expect to find a single bandit group of sixteen troops, convulsing on what looked to be a adult female Pokemorph.

I instantly recognized the leader of the bandits, a large man by the name of Brick, the largest of the group actually, with a large scar on his face, as well as a missing left ear. He also wore the worn clothes all humans were forced to wear, and the same dirty black hair, although he, unlike many others, wielded some actually good looking Machetes, that he either stole from the Resistance, or actually managed to steal it from a Holy Morph Soldier, although the latter seemed less likely.

The Pokemorph was obviously of Absol Decent, as shown with her White, yang shaped Hairstyle, gray, scythe like tail, and the sickle shaped growth on the right side of her head.

_Who is she?_ Eirik wondered, curious as to why this Pokemorph would be here, he could tell by her clothes that she was from a highly respected Family, although they looked like she had been here a while as well.

She also seemed to be injured, as she was bleeding heavily from her back, with several bruises and cuts all over her body.

"I'm warning you, you would do best in leaving me alone" the Absol girl said as she tried to slowly crawl up towards the hill, although from the fearful tone in her voice, Eirik, and the bandits down there, could call the bluff easily.

"We haven't had a woman in our group for over six years" Brick said with an evil chuckle, before adding "We're gonna enjoy this..."

Eirik looked at the rest of the group_ Well I'll be darned... _he thought to himself as he realized something _he really doesn't have a single woman in the group, probably the smell... _he thought, and couldn't resist a chuckle.

"I'm feeling generous with my men today, who want's first shoot at her" Brick asked his crew, and immediately all hands went up.

_Well here goes nothing... _Eirik thought as he made his decision, as much as he blamed the Holy Morph Empire for the fall of Norway, he was utterly opposed to the thought of raping someone

"I'll go first my good man!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Oh God! Another one?_ Meia mentally cursed as she saw the scarred, and obviously injured human, standing on the hill like he was the hero she was supposed to adore.

"Eirik, what are you doing here?" the thug's leader asked, sounding quite irritated that someone would delay him, and his men to have their way with Meia

"I was out for a walk and I heard a girl-scream" the man, Eirik apparently, said, a small grin forming on his face "which lead's me to my question..."

"which is?..." Brick asked, although from his face, he wasn't all that interested, and Meia could guess what the thug wanted.

"Which of your goons was it that screamed?" Eirik said, and he clearly had to suppress a laugh.

_Oh great, a comedian, and an awful one at that _Meia thought to herself as she face-palmed from what she found to be an awful joke.

She took a look to how the rest reacted, and seeing their annoyed expressions, she actually found it a little amusing, thinking quietly to herself _then again, if the situation didn't look so grim..._

"watch it Eirik, remember where you stand..." the Thug said

"yes, me and the brotherhood stands as one of the few places on the island where you can find food, although I'm willing to guess that you managed to forget it already"

"are you here mainly to mock, or do you, your sore ass, and kiss-ass lips have any business here?" the Thug asked, and from the look of it, he was resisting the urge to cut the man in two.

"A hurtful comment, but I'm here to bargain for this lovely young lady's life, seeing as she would probably hang within a week with you and your goons" Eirik said as he pointed towards Meia

The thug looked as though he was about to protest, but stopped to think about it, before he finally asked in defeat "what are you willing to give?"

"this" Eirik replied as he suddenly reached into the paper bag he was holding, bringing out a piece of bread, making Meia frown a little

_He thinks I'm worth a piece of bread... _She thought as she studied the bread, hoping to at least find something that gave the indication that it was important. Only to find that it was a simple common bread, easily bought in a store

_Jackass_

"a piece of bread?" the Gang leader asked, just as confused. Did this Eirik really think that a simple piece of bread would be worth a woman's life

"not just a piece of bread, but a piece of bread from Chimcity, I tried them once, tasted better than the crap you can find here." Eirik said, smelling the bread a little as to prove a point, before casually adding with a small evil grin "add to the fact that I know that you don't have any food at all..."

The gang all gulped, almost in unison, Eirik was right, they didn't have any food when Meia intruded upon their territory, and from the looks of the drooling some of the goons did, they were quite hungry

"face it Brick, it's either the meal for the day, or another mouth to feed" Eirik said to the gang leader, Brick apparently, as Eirik himself approached him with the food in his left hand

Brick suddenly smiled, reaching for the bread "I'll take the bread..." he said, grabbing it for himself, although Meia could tell from his facial expression that he was planning something more

Eirik proceeded towards Meia, seeming pleased with how easy things turned out.

"And the girl..."

Eirik turned around at Brick's comment, and although Meia couldn't tell Eirik's facial expression from behind, she was willing to assume that he was either surprised, or annoyed, although the man's next word surprised her

"fine..." Eirik sighed in an uncaring, sounding like he was about to give up without a fight

_Wait, What?_

Meia didn't even have to turn to know that Bricks goons were giving her a dirty look, as she could practically feel their gaze, almost causing her to shudder.

She fell to the Ground, knowing that she wouldn't be able to escape those that surrounded her. Her energy was fading fast, and she knew that while she would be able to defeat three or four, she wouldn't be able to handle all of them. So she shut her eyes, praying that the pain would be quick...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Man I really hoped we could avoid this... _Eirik thought as he saw the Morph fall to her knees, a sob or two not going unnoticed by him, while some of Brick's gang members were already closing in on her, all ready to have their way with her.

_Who am I kidding, they deserve it!_ Eirik thought to himself as he took a deep breath, before shouting atop his lungs "YO! BRICK'S GOT FOOD!"

Brick and his gang immediately stopped, looking upon Eirik with horror, as he looked at them with a Triumphant smile.

"You Tricked me!" Brick shouted angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Eirik, who simply shrugged, the grin on his face never leaving

"Dammit!" Brick shouted angrily, immediately backing away from the Morph, gathering his troops around himself, preparing for what was to come, shouting "let's get out of here befo-"

"FOOD!" a half starved man shouted as he neared the group, his psychotic eyes on the food Brick was carrying, ignoring completely the two outside the Circle that the group had made

soon another appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, also proceeding towards the group. Then two more, until they were completely surrounded by the population in the area, some carrying rusted daggers and such, all with the starved look, as well as the killing intent present in their face.

"Everyone Defend me! Don't let these bastards take the Food!" Brick shouted as his men were fending of wave after wave of starving ghoul like men, although they soon found themselves overwhelmed, dropping to the ground, either dead, injured or simply exhausted from battle.

Eirik however was approaching the downed pokemorph, smiling evilly to himself. the only thing good with a half starved island, if you needed guards, you need only to give your enemy some food, and shout those exact words.

As soon as Eirik reached the pokemorph, he seized her arm and pulled her up from the ground, simply saying "Okay. let's go before they notice us..."

The morph however, was a little less hesitant to trust Eirik, looking at him with a hateful eye, and asking coldly "why do you help me Human?"

Eirik replied with a playful grin, before he commented "so you're gonna be like that huh? Well it's nothing new to me, but I think we should discuss this at a later time..."

And as if to prove a point, one the attackers suddenly fell in front of the two, his throat cut clean by Brick's weapon, trying in vain to catch the breath he needed, before his head rolled to the side, and the body stopping to twitch

"I must agree..." the Morph replied, disgusted at the sight, she might hate humans like most morphs do, however she also seems to be one of the morphs that couldn't stand to see others die, especially in such a brutal way.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Haven, Ruins of Bokn, Norway_

_15.57 Hours_

"don't worry about him..." Tor said as he put his Pickaxe through the ground, continuing his job a farmer, planting the seeds to next year's patch of carrots, salad and potatoes, while conversing with Lisa, as she was helping him harvesting the last of this year's wheat "knowing him, Eirik will be far away from trouble if the situation doesn't call for it, and on this island, the situation rarely calls for it..."

"I know..." Lisa said as she swung her scythe, cutting another portion of the wheat, putting it in a small, red bucket that she carried, already quite filled with the wheat she had already gathered. "I just can't help but worry about him though, he's still injured, and he can't move well with all the bandages"

"You know that he can't stand still for that long, the guy just needs to move, just like he has a bad habit with working much." Tor commented, chuckling as he did, before adding "it's funny though, before the Endwar he would spend most of his time inside the house, either playing video-games, watching television or simply doing nothing. Now the only time he doesn't work is when he sleeps or when he rests from Imperial day"

"Really?" Lisa replied with a little giggle, turning to Tor with a smile "not exactly what I would expect during the six years that I've known him."

"I know, I still have a hard time believing it myself" Tor said as looked back to Lisa, feeling that he should be taking a break from the work, as he had been working all day, and his back was starting to ache.

Her face however, seemed to have changed into a sudden surprise at something behind Tor, perhaps even shock.

Tor looked behind him in confusion, Lisa would only get's that look during Imperial Day, or when someone is severely injured, and last time Tor checked, Imperial Day was still a month away.

Eirik had returned, yet it seemed he had with company, as under his shoulder a bloodied Absol Pokemorph was hanging unconsciously, her unnaturally white skin, looking even more pale than that of a normal Absol Morph.

"Odin's breath..." was all Tor could say as Lisa ran with her surprising speed towards the two, screaming something like "oh my" for every third step she took. Before she reached Eirik and the other morph, which became the point where she shouted "what happened!"

"Brick and his gang was planning to have their way with her" Eirik explained, permitting Lisa to grab the other side of the morph "we didn't even walk halfway before she collapsed, forcing me to carry her back here"

"quickly, let's get her inside" Lisa said as she started to walk towards the house, Eirik quickly following her so as to not cause more complications...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Author's Notes:_

_While I will admit that it was a smart trick to use the people's hunger for your own gain, I feel that it was both a cruel trick, and a waste of food._

_If you're wondering why people fight over the food that Eirik tossed away, it's because while bandits often attack Haven, there is one bandit group that always steal the food the Brotherhood didn't hide first, and the rest, while often coming to attack, end up with virtually nothing. That one bandit group is actually quite strong, as it owns over fifty troops, and no one dares to attack them._

_Also, as for the fact that Brick didn't attack Eirik at once, there is a number of reasons as to why:_

_1: they don't know who produces food within the brotherhood, and doesn't want to risk loosing one of their very few Food-sources._

_2: Eirik has threatened on several occasions to Join the Resistance in Bokn, which would eradicate any hope of them getting any food at all_

_3: they actually find him amusing from time to time, although they never admit it_

_Finally as a small message to Raziel Beyon, I have read your character suggestion, and I can see a place where he would fit in perfectly, so if you're interested in knowing where, send a message to my profile, and I will tell you a little of what I plan for him, or you could wait for it and let it come as a surprise, your choice really._

_anyhow, here's this chapter's storyline, starting from 1996:_

24 _January. 1996: Finland, Norway, and Sweden join together as the Scandinavian Consortium in fear of trouble, the nations still exist, but they have formed a joint rule._

30 _February. 1996: the battle for Washington Ends with the defeat of the American army, major evacuation of the US mainland to outlying states like Alaska and Hawaii, and other nations such as Canada, Mexico and Japan._

16 _March. 1996: Canada comes to the assistance of the US, Enforcing the battle of Salem, helping the almost defeated Americans to a slim Victory on that front_

4 _April. 1996: the Endwar spreads to Asia as the Pokemorphs in Vietnam and Laos rebel against their oppressors, seizing control of Ho Chi Minh and Vung Tao, although met with heavy resistance from the army_

9 _April. 1996: the Remnants of Human resistance in South America and the Caribbean has been quarreled, the remnants of the human population being divided into camps located in the ruins of some of their wrecked cities, the largest being in Sucre, Bolivia on 700.000 Humans. Invasion of Mexico Begins_

9 _May. 1999: Mexico is unable to hold out with the enemy pushing at two directions, and finds itself defeated, with the last of US soil in the hands of the Morphs, save for Alaska and Hawaii, the newly named Empire of Truyale proceeds to Invade Canada, the battle of Ottawa begins._

_That's what I have to say, please Review, be it positive or negative, and send some more Characters please_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Deadgrounds

_Eirik's Home, Ruins of Bokn, Norway_

_09.09.2023_

_10.13 Hours_

As Meia came to, she felt an immediate headache striking her head, causing her to lift her left hand to it. Her mind felt foggy, she couldn't remember what had happened earlier, although from the size of her headache she wasn't so sure that she even wanted to know.

She opened her eyes, expecting to find herself under the stars, like she normally did now a days, only to face an alien roof.

Meia looked around in confusion, how had she ended up on a bed made of a black garbage bag filled with leaves, in such a poorly built room, who's only whole appearance, was the roof, and it's two windows?

She tried to stand up, only to be forced back down into a lying position by a sudden jolt of pain in her back, grunting in pain from the sudden pain.

Her mind flashed back to yesterday, she had been stabbed by the Human Brick, and would have been raped, and possibly killed,if she hadn't been saved, by... by...

_Who was it that saved me?_ Meia thought to herself, she knew she had been saved by someone, but she couldn't remember who. It couldn't be a Human, for they only cared for themselves, that much she knew. But then the question was once again, who saved her? A stray Morph perhaps, or maybe some soldiers of the Holy Morph Empire. Although personally she hoped for the first rather than the latter, she wasn't exactly popular in the HME anymore, thanks to her brother.

Suddenly someone screamed, then a crash sounded outside, before someone shouted irritated "Odin's Breath! We Have Got To Make A Fence Up There!"

"Gabriel! What Happened!" Another shouted, not that far away from the first, although this one sounded more feminine than the other, so it must have been a girl.

"I wanted to see if I could fly, What Do You Think Happened!" the male, Gabriel apparently, shouted, pained from whatever fall he had just suffered from.

"We need to get you inside!" the Female said loudly, before suddenly shouting "Tor, Stop Pretending To Guard The Patient And Get Out Here!"

_Wait, What?_

"I'm on it!" another male voice shouted from outside Meia's room, obviously surprised that the female was ordering him around.

The door to the room burst open, and in burst a Chansey pokemorph, as was easily seen by her pink skin, and round shape, along with the muttering of the phrase "oh my" which seemed to be a common trait amongst the Chansey morph whenever someone they cared about were injured.

The other two were someone she didn't expect, as they were humans, not Pokemorphs, add to the fact that Chansey Pokemorphs are pacifists by nature, it would mean that either there were at least one more Pokemorph here, or that this is a band of humans with a Chansey sympathizer, or perhaps a servant, although from the concerned look in her face, that would not be the case.

The one they carried looked to be the oldest of the group, with ragged clothes, and what Meia assumed to be black hair, although from all the dirt in his hair, it could be any color, with one of the few thing that looked even remotely new, being his beard, with the term, 'remotely new' being used loosely, obviously this had to be Gabriel, as his left leg seemed to be bleeding from injury.

The other that helped carry the injured looked no better, with dark red hair, although the dark was the dirt he had gathered over the years, his rags for clothes looking even poorer than the Gabriel person, although it only beat them slightly, and since he was the only other male, this had to be this Thor guy, or Thol or whatever his name was, he was a human so it couldn't possibly matter.

"Halt Vermin!" Meia said loudly, prompting the three to turn to her in surprise, although from Toll's face, he looked more frightened than surprised.

"Ah!" said the Chansey with a smile, before commenting "You're finally awake"

"get the humans out of here..." Meia said in a commanding tone, uncaring if her distrust for humans were obvious, she wanted some answers, and the only way she could get them was if she interrogated the Chansey, she was more likable to tell the truth than some humans.

"Gabriel has to-" Thor began, but Meia interrupted him before he could finish

"Get Out!" she shouted, barring her claws towards them, draining the color from Thor's face.

"I'll just let him on the couch in the other room" Thor said as the Chansey released her grip on Gabriel, although the sudden weight made him loose his balance for a few seconds.

"You mean the couch that could break apart at any time and skewer whoever is on top of it?" Gabriel asked as Thor got his balance back, the injured man looking slightly afraid, hoping that Thor meant another couch that Gabriel just hadn't been told about.

"Would you like to take your chances with the Absol?" Thor asked as he brought Gabriel out of the room, shutting the door behind him as he did, much to Meia's delight.

"now..." Meia said as she turned her focus back on the Chansey, the pokemorph gulping a little as she took a look at her possibly dangerous patient.

"Tell me what happened..."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Meanwhile..._

_Deadgrounds, Ruins of Bokn, Norway_

The area wasn't that far from Haven, although divided by the small lake that surrounded most of the small habitat, with the peninsula like landscape, only connected to the mainland in the south-west.

This place however, looked quite stunning, compared to the rest of Bokn that is, as there were very few bombing craters here, the ones that were having been filled up, and the grass regrown, along with plants of various kinds, all planted by the Brotherhood, planted in what appeared to be a small garden.

However, the most notable thing on this place, was the Obelisk raised at its island like head, stretching over twenty feet into the air, its four sides filled with names of those long gone, of friends, or of family, who's lives were lost in the war, or afterward.

In front of it, Eirik sat in prayer, feeling quite calm in this place, as it acted as a commemoration for his family, the one whom seems to haunt his dreams for his cowardice.

Eirik took a look on the name on the top of the Obelisk, reading the name that haunted him in his sleep, the one who fought with courage, strength and valor to the bitter end, while his coward of a little brother ran away from the fight when he had the chance to matter.

_'Abraham Ringen Halldorson_

_Hero of Norway, Hated by the Empire. Betrayed by a friend, and died with a broken heart.'_

_How the tables had turned, hasn't it big brother?_ Eirik thought as a small tear fell from his eye

_We had always expected me to be the first to bite the dust from overeating_ He thought with a smirk, before his face once again fell into that of depression._ Yet it was you who took arms, while I just ran away from my duty, like a coward..._

"Again in a prayer to your family?" Eirik heard behind him, making him turn in surprise to take a look at the visitor.

The man was quite old from the looks of it, his hair having mostly grayed, leaving very few spots with his black hair remaining, the scars on his face, as well as his missing left ear, remaining as the proof of his many battles. Like Eirik, and the rest of Bokn really, this old man wore rags for clothes, although his shirt had been mostly ripped to pieces, resembling more or a tattered and sleeveless training shirt.

"What is it now Alv?" Eirik asked, although he already had a clear idea of what the man wanted. As the leader of the Bokn Resistance, along with the elected ruler of Agaard's Hole, which he had named in honor of the deceased majority of his family, it was his job to try and gain as many followers or allies as possible.

"The same as always, and I hope that today will be a yes..." Alv responded, although from the look on his face, he didn't exactly expect the answer to be any different than the other times

Eirik gave a sigh, getting slightly annoyed with the constant request from the rebellion, turning his head back to the Obelisk in front of him, afterward simply replying "It is the same answer as always, I will not join your rebellion, nor become it's ally"

"I actually figured..." Alv sighed, although he was far from finished with the matter "but I must ask, why do you still refuse the offer? with our protection the pillaging from the local bandits would be quick to end..."

Eirik knew well of the positives with an alliance with the Rebellion, they would keep him safe from bandit assaults, he would be free to trade whatever he needed from the inhabitants of Agaard's Hole, and he wouldn't need to worry about the empire constantly brutalizing him.

Yet he also knew full and well of the dangers of joining or allying the rebels, especially if one of them squeals, he would easily be found out.

Eirik took a deep breath, before explaining "It ends with the promise that we will have to fight, either bandit groups, or the Empire later, and I have no wish to fight either, I wish to live out my days here in peace"

Alv looked at Eirik like he had just told something he didn't believe, before commenting "You get the poop pounded out of you monthly by the Empire, and get pillaged by bandits all the time"

"I said it's a wish"

"But with us protecting you, you wouldn't have to worry about either" Alv commented, somehow seeming confident that his statement would be the tipping stone for Eirik to join him.

Eirik however, did not share his confidence, simply stating "If I join you, then I will have to cut of my charity to visitors, and I'm not as rude as to deny travelers a meal, however little it may be"

"we're not heartless, we would gladly share..." Alv said, offended that Eirik could give such a harsh statement, Eirik had to give them credit, as not all resistances would be so forgiving towards the Pokemorphs after all they had done, yet he still knew of one of their biggest flaws...

"even to the people you view as enemies"

This made Alv stop to think, he had many enemies, not only several bandit groups, but also among other groups of survivors.

"I thought so" Eirik said with a sigh. He had known Alv from before the war, he had actually been one of Eirik's neighbors, so he knew very well how the man thought, and while he would gladly help others, he rarely helps out of pure charity.

"And besides..." Eirik Began as he turned his head back to Alv, feeling the urge to point out further problems with his idea "the Empire has made a sport of kicking the daylight out of me, in trade for leaving the brotherhood alone, I can't end that deal either, it would mean loosing the house, and the farmland."

Alv didn't reply, knowing full and well that Eirik had gotten him there, he knew of the deal between Eirik and the HME, and the balance that it kept the two parts in, however, Eirik had to use one more comment in an effort to get the rebellion of his back Simply stating "And lastly. I don't trust that all your soldiers can shut up if they were caught, I'm at the Empire's good human list, and I don't want to change that."

Realizing that he had lost, Alv sighed "I understand..." in defeat, while Eirik turned back to face the obelisk, a little grin appearing on his face.

"Good day for now" Alv said as he turned around to leave, although he stopped a little to say "just remember, the offer is always open."

"I know..." Eirik said as he was left to himself once more, grabbing his small Thor's hammer pendant, he gave a small prayer to the names on the Obelisk, the same one he always gave whenever he would finish his visit to this place.

"_Glory to those who died in glorious battle, may their battles in Valhalla be honorable, their weapons always sharp, and may their receive the glorious treatment they deserved in life..._"

"_Honor to those who chose not to fight, may their stay in Hel be pleasant, and their eternal dreams be of their desire..._"

As Eirik finished his prayer, he rose from his sitting position, preparing to head back to the camp, until a sudden shout made him turn to the direction in confusion, seeing Tor running towards him in full panic.

"Eirik! We've Got Problems!" Tor shouted, sounding almost as if the Pokemorphs had decided to wreck the remaining human population of Bokn

"Tor, stop freaking out!" Eirik shouted as Tor reached him, panting in exhaustion, indicating that Tor had actually ran from Haven to the Deadgrounds. While it wasn't exactly far away, it would tire many out to run that distance.

Continuing to gasp for air between the words, Tor immediately countered with "I have a right to freak out now, dammit!"

"You always freak out" Eirik said irritated, although Tor seemed to already regain his breath.

"I told you before, I only freak out when something goes wrong!" Tor said, stopping only to gasp for air once between the sentences, as well as afterward.

"Something always goes wrong, get a clue already!" Eirik said loudly in annoyance

"This isn't the time!" Tor said, his voice almost sounding desperate to get to the point "The Morphgirl you saved has woken up!"

"Really?" Eirik asked in confusion, the news didn't sound that deathly important that Tor made it out to be "What's so bad about that?"

"It's bad because you forgot to tell that she hates Humans!" Tor Shouted, and Eirik could quickly figure out what had happened. Either she has taken a hostage, most likely Gabriel, or she had chased the group out of the base.

He immediately took action, spurting towards Haven, with Tor, despite not having fully recovered from his earlier run, following behind him.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Author's Notes:_

_Introduction of a new area within the Lost Brotherhood... nice..._

_Meia having awoken in a cranky mood... not so nice_

_As a further notice if you might be wondering, I have at least one (maybe two) more area that the Brotherhood partly control's that I have yet to mention, as well as other rooms inside Eirik's house, which will be revealed later in the story, however only the Deadgrounds will look even remotely whole, whereas the rest will be filled with either bombing craters or other sort of damages_

_I should probably also inform that several of those names on the Obelisk of memories are going to have some importance with several of the characters (or all of them really, although some have more importance to the story than the others)._

_On a more personal note, I apologize for not having posted in a while, I've sadly had little inspiration on this story lately (or at least the current part of this story), along with several ideas for either new stories, or stories I've already written, as well as reading stories others have made._

_anyhow, here's this chapter's time-line:_

_12 May. 1999: the European Continent starts arming itself for war, as a massive invasion of America is planned to liberate it from the Empire of Truyale._

_14 May. 1999: the State of Hawaii secedes from the remnants of the United States, forming the Republic of Hawaii, led by President James Morris._

_19 May. 1999: Vietnam is again divided between North and South Vietnam, Laos has held a Purging, killing all pokemorphs in their lands, opening full support to North Vietnam in their new war_

_31 June. 1999: the Armies of Europe leaves to assist America, only to find Morphetra betraying them half way, destroying the majority of the armies, and sending the rest into disarray. The Invasion of Poland, France and Denmark begins._

_3 July. 1999: The armies of the Scandinavian Consortium returns in defeat, while Denmark, France and Poland finds itself overrun without the protection of its armies._

_5 July. 1999: the Morphs on Iceland Rebels, and without the protection of its armies, the Morphs quickly gain the upper hand. Several Invasions and Rebellions occur across the Continent._

_19 July. 1999: the Remnants of the Armies finds their way to Iceland, and under the leadership of the New Emperor Bjartur Helgarson the Island is liberated within a short amount of time._

_4 August. 1999: major cleansing of the Population in Iceland, every Pokemorph is executed, removing any chance of morph rebellion in Iceland. Meanwhile the Majority of Europe has fallen to the Empire's hands, save for UK, the Scandinavian Consortium, Italy, Spain and Portugal. The battle of Ottawa is lost to Canada, and the majority of their army is Defeated._

_And Lastly, I'm still accepting OC's, I'm up to two suggestions, both from Raziel Beyon, if you include the suggestion for the sister of his Original OC_

_Finally, Read and Review, even if you hate it, suggestions are welcome._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lisa Trudesdale

_Eirik's home, Ruins of Bokn, Norway_

_09.09.2023_

_10.23 Hours_

"So to sum it all up..." Meia said as she processed the information in her head, now that this Chansey Morph Lisa had explained what had happened, the memories of yesterday returned, and it was as she had said, a human had indeed saved her, although she had fallen unconscious before long, the adrenaline of the situation having worn out during the escape "I was saved by some human moron who leads this _Lost Brotherhood, _and then carried back to this building for you to treat me"

"In the nutshell, yes" Lisa replied, knowing full and well that she couldn't change the moron part of the comment, even if she tried.

Meia gave a sigh, before she asked, annoyed, almost as if she had expected her to have explained already "well then, what Exactly is this_ Lost Brotherhood _You talk so fondly about?"

Lisa gave a sad sigh, turning to face the window in the opposite direction, before starting to explain "In every war, there are causalities, and for each causality, there is a family left behind to grieve"

She gave a pause, not really wanting to remember the war-stories she had been told as a child, but nevertheless continued as she turned to face Meia "The Birthwar, was no exception."

"The Lost Brotherhood is a band of people, whom all had lost someone they cared about, we are the last of our family line, people without somewhere to call a true home." she explained, pausing a little, before she continued "each of the brotherhood has a story of his or her own, Tor had lost his entire family during the initial invasion of Bokn, leaving him all alone until he met Eirik"

She looked behind her a little, noticing that Eirik and Tor had returned from wherever Eirik had gone of to, giving a little smile as she looked back to Meia "Eirik is the same, he had lost his parents during the Bombing of Stavanger, while his brother and sister, also lost their lives during a battle."

"And you?" Meia asked curiously.

Lisa stood in silence a little while, a single tear falling from her cheek, before she started to tell her story "... my older sisters were doctors during the war, both very skilled, and together they saved a lot of lives, both human and Pokemorph."

"they believed that any person that was brought to their home in suffering should be treated, yet... it was those ideals that served to be their end..." she said with tears starting to flow from both her eyes.

"while I don't know what happened entirely, I heard from a Human, a young man named William, whom they had assisted..."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Wergelands park, Kristiansand, Norway_

17_.05.2011_

_Sometime at mid day_

The screams of that day was the first thing William noticed that day, the people, once celebrating the National day of 17th of May, now screaming in terror and pain as the loud explosions of a naval barrage that bombed the city.

The smell was the second thing he noticed, the smell of bandage, blood, burnt flesh, and antibiotics all around him. He opened up his eyes, although his right eye stung badly, forcing him to close it again. William looked around finding that he was in a small tent, with bandages covering his stomach, as well as his left arm and leg.

William immediately brought his good hand to try and feel his eye, finding that a large patch had been put there, obviously from a wound, which he later found out had cost his eye.

He found a crutch laid out for him, which he immediately took to use, he might be wounded, but he had to find out what was going on outside the tent.

The outside was in complete chaos, with smoking bomb craters in the streets and the park, the nearby building either heavily damaged, or reduced to a burning rubble. the bloodied, burned, or burning bodies of the city's population laying about like discarded clothes, only a few of them moving about, with the uninjured running over their bodies in panic, or despairing when they found one of their loved ones among them.

In the park, there were several still living people, those who had already passed on having been put in body bags, while those injured having been treated, although many, like William had been very unlucky, with a few lacking an arm, a leg, one had even been so unlucky as to loose both legs, an arm, even one of his eyes.

There were two however, despite all the bombs that had gone of in the city, whom seemed to take it upon themselves to treat the injured people.

Milly and Emma Trudesdale... Despite being Chansey Pokemorphs themselves, they still took it upon themselves to treat the injured, be they human or otherwise. In a sense, they could be considered war heroes themselves, for risking their own lives on the front to save anyone they could.

However it was not to be for one of them, for as another injured pair arrived on the camp, Emma immediately moved over to them to see to their injuries, William immediately following.

As Emma began treating the new patients, she noticed that William had woken up, and immediately ordered him to return to his tent, however, he refused, claiming that he wanted to help the two doctors.

Seeing that William could help a little, despite his wounded state, Emma felt that he could perhaps help...

Then it happened...

A loud explosion from a nearby bomb, which shook the ground they stood on, with everyone that wasn't hit being forced into the ground by the quake it brought.

Then, a scream, Emma's scream, which forced William to open up his eye, and look in the direction she looked.

Into the direction of her sister Milly...

And the direction where the Bomb had gone of...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_current time_

_back in Eirik's home_

"Milly had been taken by that blast, and had virtually been ripped to a pile of burning shreds..." Lisa explained, causing Meia to frown a little in disgust.

"Ouch, you really didn't have to describe it that closely" Meia said, causing Lisa to flinch.

"sorry..."

"no prob, but from what I get from this story, only one of your siblings ended up dead. What happened to the other sister" Lisa asked in confusion, although from Lisa's depressed look, she could tell that it didn't end all that pretty for her either.

Nevertheless, Lisa continued "It happened some months later, Emma had decided to use her medical skills in the Northern front, helping whomever she could that came to her during the battle of Petrozavodsk, and with the help of William, as well as some others, she managed to open up a small clinic in the battlefield, helping both sides of the battle..."

"However, due to her neutral standing, she wasn't exactly that popular among either side, although the Scandinavian Consortium had permitted their aid, despite the enemy receiving the same..."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Petrozavodsk, Karelia_

_19.08.2011_

_sometime at noon_

Gunshots, close by too, sounding as if it was happening at the Scandinavian side of the city, although, a lot of the battles have been happening there lately.

William gave a sigh, it had only been a few months since he joined miss Trudesdale in this mission, however, because of the economical negligence from both the Consortium, and the Empire, the small group had to make do with the medical herbs and such they could find in the surrounding area, as well as Emma's own healing abilities.

Suddenly, a crash occurred outside the room, and I rushed out to see what the problem was.

As always, a group of soldiers had arrived on our doorsteps, this time from the Consortium, they had grown fewer lately, with those that remain, having retreated to the northern side of the City, leaving civilians trapped in the ruins of the city, as well as a few lucky soldiers that took up a guerrilla war from the abandoned tunnels under the city.

The leader of the soldiers was a brawny man, looking like he had seen his fair share of battles, as well as others fair share, his face carrying a large scar over his left eye, as well as a bloody gash on his right cheek, showing that he had been in battle recently.

He, like the other troops that had arrived at our doorstep, was greatly angered at Emma and the rest of them for refusing to join either side, claiming that the consortium were fighting for the freedom of man and morph kind, just like the Holy Morph Empire were claiming that they fought for the glory and unification of the Morphs.

Emma kept a stern look at the man, having dealt with his ilk before, of both sides, continuously saying no to his more and more threatening demands, until suddenly, the man smashed his clenched fist into a nearby table, leaving at the promise that Emma was gonna regret not joining the Consortium.

Then as always, Emma's symptoms returned. Her face paling, and her body starting to tremble. She was exhausted from her work, William and the others knew, and had often tried to coax her into sleep, but she was to stubborn, and always kept going, despite their attempts.

William immediately grabbed a nearby chair, and placed it behind Emma just as her leg gave in, placing her directly on the chair.

Vincent immediately asked if she was okay, a question he always received the same answer, but never believed it

"I'm fine, just a little shook up"

This time however, William couldn't bring himself to simply accept the answer, immediately replying "you're not okay Em. Look at you, you haven't slept since the battle started, you're soon ready to collapse, you have to sleep"

"I can't Will, the patients still need me, I can't let them suffer" Emma said as she forced herself from her sitting position, although she eventually had to find support at at the table, the soldier's mark still fresh on it.

"But what about your co-workers Em? what about me? It hurts us to see you killing yourself this way, I hurt to see you this way!" William said desperately, hoping that it would work

"William... I just can't, not until this ends..."

suddenly it rang on the other side if the house, the Empire's side, and Emma forced herself towards the door, trying to act ready to receive another customer, and William decided to check on the newcomers to, following her out of the room.

The newcomers didn't look injured at all, being fully armed soldiers, looking fit to bring down an Ursaring with their bare hands.

The leader was a Arbok Morph, seemingly bearing the grade of a Lieutenant, if one would go by the wasted no time, immediately calling Emma by her Title, and ordering her that she and her Pokemorph assistants were to be evacuated to a safe house, and William knew, that they weren't gonna take no for an answer.

Nevertheless Emma denied, insisting on continuing the work she had begun here, helping both Morph and man, although neither side seemed to back down, and with more and more of the employees came into the room to see what was going on, until eventually, the Arbok grew tired of the discussion, and instead giving an ultimatum "Join us now, or die a traitor to your country, and your fellow Pokemorph"

once again Emma denied, however, the Morphs didn't hesitate to point their weapons at the doctors.

What happened next, was horrible...

The doctors immediately started to panic, turning towards the closest door in the hopes of escape, while others, including William, hid behind any sort of cover they could find, however, before any of the doctors could get out, the soldiers opened fire, effectively killing half of the workers within a few seconds, their bloody, wounded, and lifeless bodies lying scattered over the the wooden floor. Some even not completely dead, suffering a slow and painful death from their open and pouring wounds.

William looked at his fellow workers, their fearful, or lifeless eyes staring right back at him, however the one that was the most terrifying of all to see, was Emma, having her front shot to the unrecognizable by her so called Morph brothers and sisters...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––_current time_

_back in Eirik's home_

"Wait, now I remember!" Meia said as she snapped her fingers, before adding "Emma Trudesdale, the heroic doctor of Petrozavodsk. But the news said that the Consortium took her out?"

Lisa simply looked out of the window, her voice seeming a little more empty than normal, as if she had actually practiced this comment "She was a hero, you don't just kill heroes, you pin the blame on someone else"

"Well that's true..." Meia said, before asking "but what happened to William? If you met him, then surely he must still be alive"

Lisa gave another sigh, before starting again "Sadly no, and it was thanks to his sacrifice, that I finally learned of the Empire's treachery"

"He managed to escape through a window, wandering the Scandinavian countryside for many decades, until he finally reached my home in Sylimia"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Lisa's old home, Sylimia (Haugesund), Norway_

_14.07.2017_

_Some time in the morning_

"What happened to you sir" My mother asked as she continued using her Soft boiled ability, sending an orange energy ball into William's chest, removing some of his injuries. By now, he had already suffered from several other injuries, seen by the scars in his face, and his lacking arm

"my name is William, and to answer your question, several things" He said turning to me as I was standing in the room "some of which I wouldn't say in the company of children"

My mother simply looked at me, giving a little smile before turning back to William "I see, but why did you decide to go here to a morph city, your kind is loathed here?"

"Actually I was looking for someone" William Explained, although giving a little grunt as my mother poked one of his sore spots, obviously this man had been through more than a few soft boiled moves could cure easily

"Really, who?" Mom asked as she sent a Soft boiled into the sore spot, before touching it again, and seeing as he didn't grunt from the touch anymore, she had done well there.

"The mother of my old boss, maybe you know her... Emma Trudesdale" William explained, something that caused my mother to stop her work, before turning to look directly at the man's face, a look of shock apparent in her face.

"Emma Trudesdale?" She asked with a cracked and broken tone, something William seemed to notice, although he didn't connect the dots entirely

"Big sis?" I asked in surprise, I had always heard about Emma's great achievements during the birthwar, and I had always seen her as a role model.

"You're her mother? Well that explains where she got her great doctor talents and kind heart from" William replied, giving Mom a little blush.

"Why thank you, but why are you looking for us?" Mom asked

"Because I know what the Empire claimed about her, and I feel that your family at least deserves to know what really happened" William explained, seemingly expecting that my mother was gonna throw him out, looking a little to the side.

"Lisa, please go get some more bandages" Mom quickly told me, giving me a stern look that said that I had to do as she ordered. And so I exited the room, although I remained outside with the door opened a little bit, wanting to hear what had really happened to my sister

"Tell me, what happened to Emma?" Mom asked in a commanding tone, although one could notice the desperation behind her tone.

"So you do believe me" William asked.

"Oh please, when the Government sent Shade to tell the news, I could immediately tell that the Arbok was lying his teeth out" Mother.

"So what happened..." Mom calmly asked, bracing herself for the story she was about to hear.

And William told their story, from his encounter with Emma to of their adventures in Scandinavia during the invasion, and finally, to the fateful day in Petrozavodsk, showing much pride, and joy in his assistance with Emma, as well as much sorrow at her end.

"So she did her job to the end..." Mom claimed, a tears flowing down her face, although if it was tears of joy, or sorrow, I couldn't exactly tell.

"She was one of the kindest, noblest and greatest of souls that I could ever hope to meet" William told, he to having shed a tear from his one functioning eye, even I had to cry a little, although I managed to control it so they wouldn't hear me.

"Yes, and from what I could tell, you cared very deeply for her" my Mother said gently, with a caring smile on her face, despite the tears that flowed from her eyes.

"You know, sometime before, I would have denied it, but now, I can't deny that I loved her, and I still do" William commented, a sad smile on his face as he said so.

Suddenly I heard clapping coming from inside the room, although I couldn't exactly see who was clapping unless I opened the door, and I knew I would be in trouble for eavesdropping.

"Well whop-dido" I heard from inside the room, and I immediately drew recognition upon the voice, "how nice is it to see, a human and a traitor getting along so well..." Shade, the Arbok Morph said sarcastically, although I could hear a gasp coming from my mother

"Shade!" Mom exclaimed, shocked to see him here, we hadn't seen him since he lied to us about the Scandinavian consortium killing Emma

"You! You were the Snake that killed Emma!" William sneered, his voice a mixture between anger, loathing, and hatred.

"You-" Mom said in shock, and I couldn't help but gasping a little myself.

"Indeed, at the orders of our magnificent empire, it was either commanding her to join, or taking her out of the spot, she refused, so it had to come to option number two" Shade commented indifferently, although his tone changed at the end, sounding as if he actually enjoyed killing Emma.

"you killed my Emma" Mom said, anger in her tone, yet the only thing Shade did, was to laugh

"Indeed, and now, because you know to much, you have to die as well" Shade he said, stopping his laughter only at the end, giving only a very delighted, and cruel tone

"Look out!" William said as he suddenly jumped in front of my mother, before there suddenly was a loud 'bang', a lot of blood and gore spilling out of William's one still functioning eye, before he fell down.

"William!" Mom shouted, shock evident in both her tone, and her face. And all Shade did was to continue laughing, before he commented "Well, he seems to have chosen to try and save you. Heh, pitiful creature"

"you heartless monster!" Mother sneered in rage, while all I could do was to stumble backwards in shock. It was the very first time I saw someone die like that, and I didn't like it at all

"I can see the headlines already. Human war veteran murders old lady and her young child" Shade said, and I could already guess that he was taking another aim at my mother...

"Oh and don't worry, I will make sure that your last daughter won't suffer too much" he said, and before my mother could do anything, another gunshot was fired.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_current time_

_back in Eirik's home_

"They... killed your mother?" Meia asked, shocked of the sudden turn of events, to think that someone would kill anyone else in such a brutal way

"In cold blood..." Lisa said, looking down in sadness, tears flowing down from her eyes

"But... but she didn't do anything!" Meia said

"True, but she knew to much information which, if revealed to the public, could make the current government quite unpopular" Lisa explained, although she made no attempt to hide her own discomfort with the fact

"But that's unfair!" Meia said, still not accepting the fact.

"regardless, she was to much of a threat... she, and me..." Lisa told Meia, something that made her stop before the conversation could reach a stop.

"What happened next..." Meia said, letting the matter go for now, although from the look in her eyes, that conversation was far from over

"After the military killed my mother, I knew that they were planning to take me out as well, so in desperation and fear, I fled to the one place I believed would be safe..." Lisa explained, and it didn't take a Alakazam Morph to figure out what she meant

"You traveled to Bokn..." Meia commented calmly, understanding perfectly well why Lisa did so

"Indeed, but that proved to be just as dangerous, as you saw yesterday. And I was no fighter, so I was easy prey for the bandits that was around here..." Lisa explained, although this opened up another question for Meia

"But how did you survive?"

"I came here..." Lisa calmly said as she began her story once more

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Haven, Ruins of Bokn, Norway_

_19.07.2017_

_Sometime Mid-day_

Even as I came into this area, I already started to smell something that was cooking although the scent was unlike anything I had ever smelled before, I couldn't exactly put her finger on it what it was.

I had walked for over three days straight before I came, and I had long since run out of food and water supplies, most of which had been stolen by the beginning of the first day, having been forced to run many times to avoid being badly injured.

As I walked over the broken road in front of this crudely made house, I could see one Human male, which I later learned to be named Eirik guarding a pot, where the scent originated from, as well as a box containing his cooking supplies, as well as another human some distance away, a person known as Tor, whom seemed to be tending to a garden of plants, growing several kinds of vegetables.

I couldn't help but drool a little, never mind that this tasted unusual, or that it belonged to someone else, I was hungry, and I needed food.

"Hey Tor! Dinner's ready!" Eirik shouted towards Tor, who responded by starting to move toward Eirik, moaning "Oh great, Your crappy dinner again!"

"Hey, it's what we get from the resources we have here, so shut up and eat your stew" Eirik said, insulted at the insult towards his cooking

Tor however, simply started to complain again "I just don't get why your food tastes so horrible now, you used to be such a good Chef"

"Yeah, back then I actually had, oh I don't know, a Stowe that Actually Worked! Tools not made out'a Crap we find in the Dump area outside Chimcity! You get what pay for, and this is free!" Eirik shouted, simply handing Tor a spoon, and a bowl of what looked to be... I honestly am not sure what it looked like, liquidized potato salad maybe

"you could at least steal some cooking equipment then" Tor said as both sat down on the ground, before taking one bite, before starting to gag at it.

"I told you before, it makes me feel cheap..." Eirik said, looking a little bit away when he said this, although the comment itself made Tor turn towards him.

"We ARE Cheap!" Tor Shouted, although Eirik didn't seem to notice him, being to busy noticing the young traveler on the street, aka me, to pay any heed to Tor's comment

"It seems we have a visitor..." he said, making Tor turn to me as well, before turning back to whisper to Eirik

"we'll finish this conversation later..." Tor whispered

"Agreed" Eirik said as he put his bowl of stew on the ground, before quickly rising, and with a smile, he began "Good day weary traveler, I'm Eirik Ringen Halldorson, and this is Tor Johansen. if it is shelter you seek, you are welcome to stay for as long as you'd like"

I however, wasn't buying it at all, having already falling for the same trick once before.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, ready for any sort of ambush or something like that, although there seemed to be only those two nearby.

"Do you have anything of value?" Eirik asked curiously, although I simply shook my head

"Then we don't want anything" he said to my surprise, with Tor adding "Yeah, and just to be clear, if you had anything of value, it the answer would still be nothing"

"Why would you help me?" I asked, somehow growing less suspicious of them

"Simple really, you're injured, and we want to be civilized and show some form of kindness" Eirik said with a smile

"Why?" I asked, still disbelieving him

"In a savage land, it is one of the best things to do to stay sane, well in a sense at least" Eirik explained, and I later on learned that there was some truth in his words, for simply put, most of the Raiders, and some innocents are indeed insane.

"Yeah, and personally I don't really care as long as you don't steal our food" Tor commented, taking another sip of his stew, gagging a little as he did

"Why should I trust you, you could be trying to trick me into slavery" I asked, although I was already starting to approach them, being careful as I did, it might have been because of a lack of food and sleep, but I was already starting to trust them

"Because we hate slavery, and we honestly have nothing to gain, now sit down and have some awful tasting stew" Tor said as he dug through the cooking supplies finding another bowl and spoon, which he filled up with the stew

"Why thank you Tor, because of your wonderful comment there, I'll spit in your bowl tomorrow" Eirik said with a slightly vengeful tone

"And I'll switch when you're not looking..." Tor simply commented, making both of them laugh a little, although I couldn't help but feel a little sickened by this as I grabbed the bowl, before sitting down with my new friends

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_current time_

_back in Eirik's home_

"Gross." Meia said as she grimaced about the spit comment

"Yeah, but after that, somewhat disturbing first encounter, they quickly proved to be quite kindhearted boys, always willing to help when the situation required it of them, so in a sense, they became my new family." Lisa explained with an uplifting smile, looking as though she had already forgotten about the death of her family.

"Why thank you for the kind words" Eirik said as he suddenly waltzed into the room, causing Meia to scream in surprise

"How Long Have You Been Standing Out There!" Meia shouted, looking for anything to throw at Eirik, yet her pillow was the closest thing, as well as Lisa, but she wouldn't do that to a fellow Pokemorph

"A little before she started to tell her story." Eirik stated, like it was one of the simplest things that was to know

"Get Out!" Meia Shouted as she decided to throw her pillow at him, although he merely caught it with his hand, before dropping it on the ground

"Calm down Meia, remember that Eirik here's the reason you-" Lisa said, before she was interrupted by Meia

"I Don't Care, Get Out Now!" she Screamed, her Sickle suddenly glowing in a white light, before she swung it at Eirik, launching a white wave, a Razor wind attack in his direction

luckily he dodged just in time, although it soon came a shattering sound behind him, before the sound of a lot of broken glass hitting the floor, as well as the rocky path outside

"Not The Window!" Eirik screamed as he turned to look, loosing yet another piece of his old life, although he quickly turned back to Meia to scold her, but, seeing those threatening eyes of the Absol Morph, he quickly decided to say "I'll be going now" before running out and closing the door behind him.

"You really didn't have to go that far" Lisa scolded Meia, although she still looked annoyed at the door that Eirik went out through.

"He was human" Meia simply said, although this only annoyed Lisa

"That does not give you permission to be so cruel against him" she said, offended that Meia would insult her friends like this.

"You know our laws and traditions, it is indeed permission enough" Meia said, as if it was one of the most commonly known things in the world

"that's heartless" Lisa said annoyed

"you have just forgotten what it means to be a Pokemorph" Meia said as she looked towards Lisa, as if expecting her to understand from that sentence

Lisa simply gave an annoyed sighed "if it means that I have to be cruel to my friends, then I don't wanna remember" she said as she walked to the door, leaving Meia to her own thoughts

_Friends... Family... who needs them... _Meia thought to herself, the memories of how her alleged family had treated her flowing through her mind

_In the end, all one looks out for is oneself..._

_Isn't that right, Brother... _she thought as she looked out of the window, a single tear falling from her left eye...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Author's Notes:_

_Here's a question, why do you think Gabriel Joined the Lost Brotherhood? All of the current members have some sort of story involving death, one has got to wonder what his is..._

_by the way, I'm sorry if this doesn't reach up to my usual standard, most of this was flashback, based on another guy's memories, and I wasn't sure on how much detail I should have included_

_I should probably have mentioned this earlier in chapter 2: dangerous games, but if you want to include a pokemon to the story, there's a whole other system to how to set it up_

_Name: (Optional, but preferable)_

_Nicknames: (Optional, but preferable)_

_Race: (obviously)_

_Gender: (obviously)_

_Shiny: (a yes or no question)_

_Owner/Partner: (don't need to have a owner, but it is preferable)_

_Special Aspects: (if he has a scar or something that is not found regularly in that race)_

_Personality: (like with the humans and Morphs, it is not naïve, aggressive, or something like that. Be specific)_

_History: (How he was caught mostly, and if they became friends fast or not, perhaps some earlier history. If there was no owner, then you can make something up)_

_the reason why I didn't add this earlier was because I forgot._

_also on a side note about the Pokemorph/Human signup, I'm considering adding Cybernetics to the story, however, it will only be available for Steel types, as they actually are part metal, please send a message about what you think of the idea, and if you want it or not, or leave a review, and let others too know what you think about the idea._

_Anyhow, here's this Chapter's Timeline:_

_1 January. 2000: Canada falls and Alaska has come under heavy fire. Hawaii has managed to assure it's neutrality by threatening to launch its fifteen nuclear warheads inside heavily populated areas within the Empire of Truyale. In Europe things look no better, with Iceland and Scandinavia being the only remaining free nations. Scandinavia has come to a peace treaty with Morphetra, leaving the Empire of Iceland to fend for itself._

4 _January. 2000: Russia, China, Mongolia, Nepal, Japan and India Starts to arm themselves for __war, preparing for any rebellion that could happen, or any Invasion that could occur, forming Humanity's last alliance (that's literary the name of the alliance)._

12 _January. 2000: Australia Faces civil war, due to the sudden Morph Support between the human population, as well as disputes in power, several sides are formed and many are killed_

25 _February. 2000: the smaller Nations outside HLA falls to the new Morph Kingdom, Indonesia is __Invaded._

5 _March. 2000: Alaska is defeated, and the remnants of its armies flee back to Hawaii, enforcing its Navy. Rebellions start all over Africa. A Major reconstruction effort is begun on the conquered countries_

23 _November 2005: the Majority of Africa has fallen to the newly Formed Morphanic Directorate. Invasion of Australia Begins. Invasion of New Zealand begins and ends with the Defeat of New Zealand. Invasion of Arabia Begins._


End file.
